Second Chance
by MeiliaDeivian
Summary: After losing his battle against Blake and Yang, Adam washes up on the shores of Argus. Unconcious and bleeding out, it's just his luck to be taken in my a empathetic local. Unfortunately for him, she's very much human. (First Fanfic I've ever posted yikes.)
1. Drowned

_Hurried footsteps crunched against the snow, the heavy sounds of armor and weapons in the distance. The woman stopped behind a tree, holding her sobbing son close,_

_"Shhh. Shhh Adam, it's going to be okay honey." His mother cooed, careful to avoid the relatively fresh brand on his face as she cupped his cheek._

_Adam clung to her chest, globs of tears running down his cheeks,_

_"Mama I'm scared! Where's Papa!"_

_She hushed him again kissing his forehead,_

_"Your Papa protected us. He was strong for us, so we need to be strong for him okay?"_

_He nodded weakly as he was picked up again, resting his chin on her shoulder. His mother began trudging through the snow once more. She huffed, her large fluffy ears twitching at the slowly gaining footsteps. Picking up the pace, she ran to the best of her ability, the bright flashes of light on her heels. Sweat dripped down her face, the familiar voices of guards creeping in._

_As soon as the light hit her back, the crack of a gunshot sliced through the air. She pooled all the energy she had left, thrusting Adam as far ahead as she could. Her legs buckled as the bullet pierced her calf, collapsing into the snow,_

_"RUN ADAM!"_

_He hit the snow, tumbling a bit. Adam looked back in horror, staring at the splatter of red against a white blanket,_

_"Ma-!"_

_"RUN ADAM! NOW!" His mother sobbed, looking behind her, "Be strong! Be strong for me and your father!"_

_The boy felt like a deer in headlights, snapping out of the trance at the sound of yelling. He quickly turned and ran, sliding down the steep incline. Adam quickly tucked himself under a hollowed log, nessling under the fallen snow that had blown inside. He tucked his head between his knees, small fingers trembling as he grasped his mess of brown hair. There were no sobs, no muffled cries, just streams of silent tears dripping down his cheeks._

_Long after the scanning of flashlights and the heavy footfalls dissipated, he didn't move. His body shook from the cold; stomach letting out sounds of protest from days without a proper meal. After a few hours, he finally moved, crawling out of his small hideaway. He dragged himself through the snow, slowly making his way down the incline to the small village below._

_Adam's ragged boots scuffed against cobblestone, shivers racking his body._

_"Are you alright, little one?"_

_He quickly turned, fearfully falling back. The man blinked, about to offer an apology before noticing the brand across his face. He crouched down, offering his hand to the boy,_

_"It's alright, I won't hurt you."_

_Adam looked at the outstretched hand; a dark fur covered them, fingernails sharp and pointed. He quickly took the man's hand, clinging to his arm._

_"Ghira? What is it dear?"_

_Ghira picked up the small boy wrapping him in his coat,_

_"Kali, go draw a bath and get some clothes together."_

_She let out a small gasp, before nodding and running back into the small inn._

_"You're a strong boy; I know you've been through alot but you're safe now."_

\--

Opal reeled her line in, quickly picking up a net. She skillfully netted the fish, heaving it onto the sand.

"Whew. You're a big one arentcha'?"

She heard a distant roar, looking in the direction of Argus. Ducking down, she pulled her hood up, glancing up at the grimm flying to the sound overhead. Opal grabbed the fish, quickly tossing it in the basket and throwing it over her shoulder. Breaking down her fishing rod, she shoved it in her backpack, picking up her walking stick. She made her way down the coastline, being sure to keep herself calm and inconspicuous.

Glancing ahead, her eyes narrowed at the black mass on the coastline. She rolled her eyes, frowning at the sight. Damn Argus people throwing their trash in the ocean. A small nevermore swooped down at the slump, letting out a caw. Opal's brow furrowed, as a sudden realization came over her; Grimm didn't go after trash. She quickly dropped her pack and basket, sprinting over to the form, walking stick in hand.

The small nevermore looked at her before flying off, seemingly losing interest in its earlier prey in favor for the commotion coming from Argus. She knelt next to the body, reaching out before pausing. Intricate patterning of white and red decorated the back of the man's coat, the familiar shape of a withered rose in the center.

"Oh gods…"

She stood up, the tide methodically splashing against her boots. Adam Taurus; a wanted terrorist and faunus extremist just washed up on her beach. Leaning down, Opal carefully rolled him onto his back, eyes widening. Her hand trailed up to the scar across his face, fingers flinching away before making contact. She quickly checked his pulse, feeling the dull beat against her fingers.

Opal took a deep breath, pulling his arm around her shoulders as she heaved him up. He winced in protest, body tensing in her grasp,

"Strong… have to be…"

She looked to him, stumbling as she dragged him up the beach,

"You look- a lot smaller on the broadcasts; ugh."

\--

By what she could only assume was an act of the Gods, she managed to get him, as well as her backpack and basket back to her small cottage. Opal hefted him onto the bed, a loud wince leaving him as he made contact with the mattress. She stripped off her thick coat and gloves, turning her attention back to the faunus.

"Oh this is so stupid; what am I doing."

She patted her cheeks, shaking her head. She was committed now; no going back. Opal pulled the snaps on his jacket open, her attention drawn to the two stab wounds on his chest. They were clean at least, but the position worried her. It was so close to his heart, she couldn't know if he'd make it through the night.

Some careful stitching and awkward changing later, she carefully pulled a quilt over him, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. He felt feverish, but that was to be expected. Opal gently placed a cool rag across his forehead, before stepping back and staring down at him. She felt doubt every now and then while she cleaned his wounds; however there was always something that willed her to keep going. The brand across his face, the aged lacerations that littered his back.

It brought… A sense of familiarity. Regardless of what he'd done, she felt to an extent, understanding. Letting out a sigh, she blew out the candle by his bedside, turning the light off next to the door. He was in for a rude awakening; she just hoped he would be sensible.

"You've got a second chance. Don't waste it."


	2. Defiance

Thank you for all the support and feedback! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!

Adam is finally awake. He must be **so** greatful; right?

\--

_"Poor child- he must have lost everything…"_

_Stop it..._

_"Look at his face…"_

_Don't look at me..!_

_"How sad…"_

_Shut up shut up shut up! _

Adam jolted awake, instinctively moving to sit up. He let out a pained gasp, falling back into the pillows. His body ached all over, the feeling of lightheadedness overcoming him. Where was he? Rolling his head to the side, he glanced around the room; it was small and homey, cluttered with furniture, plants and books.

Adam grimaced, feeling the stitches tug against his skin. He'd clearly been brought here by someone- wherever here was that is. He didn't know what hurt more, his body or his pride. Being bested by Blake and that meathead of a blonde. He snarled silently to himself, nose wrinkling. The patter of footsteps pulled him from his thoughts, eye darting to the door.

Quickly feigning sleep, he let his body relax as the door opened. Soft humming filled the air, along with the clattering of bottles. Adam's body stiffened as he felt the quilt over him be pulled back, a quiet 'hm' coming from the woman,

"You're quite a horrible actor if you want me to believe you're at rest."

His brows furrowed as he slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at the woman. Thick coily hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, her skin a deep earthy tone littered with pale porcelain spots. Her eyes were something he'd never seen before; an abnormal swirl of pale pinks and yellows, greens and blues. Adam frowned, his eyes narrowing,

"What are you?"

She looked a bit taken back, placing her hand on her hip,

"Why yes; you're very welcome for cleaning your wounds and taking care of you."

He sat up a bit, snarling at her,

"What. Are you?"

Opal stared back at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep himself up long,

"I'm human."

As she assumed, he collapsed back on the bed, heavily breaths leaving him,

"I don't need any of your kinds help!" He moved to get up again, only to be pushed back down, "Don't touch me you filthy-"

"Shut up and stay down. You're going to tear your stitches open."

Adam grabbed her wrist, making a sad attempt to dig his nails into her skin,

"I said I don't need your PITY you filthy human!"

She looked at him, deadpanning. She easily removed his hand from her wrist, tossing the quilt back over him,

"It's not pity, it's compassion; that you likely aren't deserving of. Your body is so damaged that your aura is still recovering; if you think that you'll be able to walk right out of here, you're wrong." She headed for the hallway, stopping in front of the door,

"I'll go get you a meal, try not to injure yourself."

Adam huffed angrily, moving to get up as soon as the door closed behind her. His body immediately protested, his arm buckling under his weight yet again. He fell back against the bed, letting out a pained gasp. He hated this. His nails dug into the sheets as he tilted his chin up, grimacing.

The feeling of weakness, helplessness. Adam shifted again, his brow furrowing. He would not be stuck under a human again.

\--

"Would you just-"

"Piss off!" He snapped, shoving her hands off of him.

"You need your bandages changed! It's been days!"

Opal let out a sound of frustration, as he turned his head away. She crouched, picking up the slew of items Adam had shoved onto the floor prior. Food, medicine, bits of broken cups and plates; he really was trying to kill himself. She looked back at him after placing everything on a tray, a frown on her face. He really did pale in comparison to what he use to be.

His skin was deathly pale, contrasting the dark bags under his eyes. Beads of sweat dripped down his face from fever, from what she could only assume was from a growing infection around his wounds. She knew he had to be starving, but he wouldn't eat. Sick, but wouldn't take medicine. The only time she could even check his wounds was when he was asleep, and even then a pin drop could wake him.

She placed the tray on the far side of the bedside table, just out of arm's reach for Adam. Opal looked back at him, putting her fingers on her temple,

"Just- at least let me change your bandages."

"I don't need your fucking help!"

She could feel herself fuming, fists clenching,

"Says the man whose bedridden! Stop being such a child!"

Adam sneered at her, turning away. Opal shook her head before grabbing the tray and slamming the door behind her. Heading down to the kitchen, she aggressively slammed the tray against the counter, holding in screams of frustration. Control. He just HAD to be in control no matter what, and it was infuriating.

She stepped out onto the porch, letting out a breath. The cool air was calming; the usually loud bustle of the city miles away. She sat down on the small bench by the door, tilting her head back,

"Mama, Papa, what do I do?" Opal paused, looking down at her feet, "You use to say there is a light in everyone- I don't think he has one."

Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples, attempting to compose herself. She would not be defeated by his **tantrums**.

_'I am an adult. I'm better than this.' _She thought to herself, nodding.

Opal took a deep breath before heading back inside. She felt a bit better than before, moving to the kitchen. Grabbing a tin cup this time, she filled it with water and grabbed the small pill bottle Adam had thrown on the floor earlier. The stairs creaked as she made her way up the floors, before standing in front of the bedroom door.

'Here we go again.' She thought to herself, brows furrowing.

Pushing open the door, she went to speak, only to be greeted with Adam's quick, ragged breaths.

"Oh gods."

She quickly ran to his side, practically dropping the cup on the counter, water sloshing onto the floor. Sweat poured down his brow, his face stuck in an uncomfortable grimace. Opal pulled down the quilt, barely noticing Adam's weak protests as she pulled the bandages away from his wounds. The two wounds were riddled with infection, his body drenched in sweat. Crackling of his aura scattered about, still attempting to recover from his previous battle.

"You need medication- Right now."

Adam huffed, turning his head away from her,

"No."

Opal looked at him in disbelieve, grabbing him by his chin to face her,

"You are -dying- Adam Taurus! Do you want to die?!"

He grabbed her wrist, sneering at her,

"I'd rather die than be in debt to a human."

She'd finally had enough. His difficulty wasn't a nucinese anymore; it was a challenge. She pulled out the correct dose, from the pill bottle looking back at Adam. They locked eyes and she could already see the defiance in his. Opal grabbed his cheeks as he turned his head away, keeping his lips sealed. He weakly grabbed at her arm, blowing air out his nose.

Opal glared at him, snapping at him,

"Are you really going to die in a bed to an infection? You'd rather die than swallow your pride and live?!"

The faunus flinched at her words, his weak grip loosening. She took his moment of hesitation to jam the pills past his teeth, covering his mouth with her hands,

"Just swallow the damn pills! Are you really going to die here after all you've been through!?"

Adam's brows furrowed as he reluctantly swallowed. Opal let go, bracing herself on the side table. She looked back at him, his head turned away from her, as usual. She hesitantly moved to touch his wounds, gaining a slight wince from the faunus, but no resistance. Opal gave him a quizzical look, before heading to the other side of the room to retrieve her medical supplies.

Adam was quiet the entire time; no kicking and swinging, no derogatory comments, just silence. He even cooperated while changing his bandages. Shivers racked his body from fever, the look of exhaustion on his face. He'd run out of fight; he was tired. Opal pulled the quilt back over him, murmuring quietly,

"I'll be back in a moment."

She headed back down to the kitchen, portioning out some soup she'd prepared the day before. With all the food Adam had already thrown on the floor, this would probably be the hardest to clean. She grimaced before placing it on the tray and heading back upstairs. On her way up, she grabbed a spare fleece blanket from the cupboard, bumping the door open with her hip. Adam looked to be asleep, his breathing still slightly ragged, but much more calm.

Opal quietly put the tray down on the table before pulling the quilt down to layer the fleece underneath. She quickly checked his temperature, letting out a small sigh of relief. He was still feverish, but it had gone down significantly. She covered the bowl with a plate, hoping it would trap some amount of heat in, before leaving the room.

Opal headed to her room, exhausted from the day. With having to deal with Adam in addition to her daily chores, she was tired. Making her way to her bed, she fell onto it face first, not even bothering to pull the canopy shut.

\--

Opal woke up to sun hitting her eyes. She let out a groan, burying her face in the pillow. This is what she gets for not pulling the canopy drapes shut. She rolled out of bed making a disgruntled noise, as her feet hit the floor. Looking at herself in the mirror, four words came to mind:

"I look like shit." She muttered to herself.

Her hair messier than usual, coils poking out in random directions. She looked worn out- which was getting to be normal due to dealing with a certain faunus. Opal yawned, heading up to check on him. Hopefully the pills had helped his condition a bit; however she knew that he'd have to take them regularly. She cringed at the thought, brows furrowing.

If she had to force feed Adam pills everyday, she didn't know if she could do this. Opal took a deep breath, opening the door. Adam was fast asleep, the back of his head facing her. She looked at the tray she'd left on the end table, quietly lifting the plate. To her surprise, the bowl was empty. Even the pain killers she'd left were gone.

Opal gently placed her hand against his forehead; he felt a bit clammy but other than that, his fever had gone down. She picked up the tray, heading back to the door. Glancing back at him, her eyes met his sole blue one. He stared back at her, but it was different this time. It wasn't disgust or unchecked rage in his eye; it was confusion, a lack of understanding her actions.

She smiled softly before looking away, quietly closing the door behind her. Opal knew any reasonable person would have either left him for dead or turned him into the Atleasian military by now; however she had her reasons, as pointless as it may seem to some.

Adam watched her leave, looking up at the ceiling. He was puzzled, to say the least. A human woman, one that he aggressively opposed at that. He cursed at her, attempted to physically assault her, yet everyday she came back. She clearly knew who he was- so why did she bother caring for him? He didn't trust it. She wanted something; humans always wanted something.

Adam let out a breath, closing his eyes again. He was tired. In hindsight, he needed to gain his strength back. When he was recovered enough, he could leave. His brows furrowed; where would he go? It'd be foolish to go after Blake and her band of misfits again. He didn't even have Wilt and Blush anymore.

The White Fang wanted him as much as the Atleasian military did. Adam shook his head, an attempt to swat the thoughts away. He was tired; so, so tired.


	3. Black Sheep

Adam has begrudgingly begun to cooperate, but is still at a loss why a human would help him. Meanwhile Opal has errands to run in Argus; just a simple trip, what could go wrong?

\--

_Opal sat on the front porch, knees pulled against her chest. The sound of crunching leaves came from the forest, but it wasn't who she'd been waiting for. It was Riley, the local leatherworker. He'd been friends with her family for years, and was always there for the family whenever they needed him._

_"Opal…What are you doing out here so late, doll?"_

_She looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over,_

_"Where's Mama and Papa?!"_

_Riley sighed, sitting down on the porch next to her,_

_"Doll… Something… Something bad happened today."_

\--

"Say ah."

Adam looked at her, clearly annoyed. He was not a child.

"How about; Open your mouth or I'll shove this thermometer up your-"

He promptly opened his mouth, displeasure still apparent on his face. Opal smirked at that, before getting up and pulling the curtains open. Fresh fallen snow was all over, making the surrounding area appear even brighter than normal.

"Keep them shut."

She turned, looking at the faunus,

"I can assure you no one will see you; plus you've been in this dark room for two weeks now. You could use some light." She placed her hand on her hip, "You shouldn't be talking with things in your mouth you know."

Adam's nose wrinkled, holding back the urge to snap the small device between his teeth. Like clockwork, the thermometer let out a beep. Opal pulled it from Adam's mouth, eyeing it,

"Well, you're not running a fever anymore," she placed it on the table, leaning in, "I might as well check your wounds; you may not need the bandages at this rate."

He frowned, shifting his body to face her. There was still soreness here and there; his back ached horribly, which Opal had pointed out the large bruise across his spine. He had a matching one across his right arm, it was a miracle it wasn't broken. If he believed in any god, he may have thanked them. Adam watched her as she worked, carefully removing his bandages.

She was always very gentle, probably more so than even Kali had been when he was growing up. He cringed, mentally swatting the thought away. Adam eyed her curiously. She talked to him much more than he responded, but she didn't seem to mind his silence. He winced as she brushed one of the wounds, a quiet apology leaving her.

"Why?"

Opal looked up at him, quirking a brow,

"Pardon?"

"Why did you help me. You know who I am, you know what I've done. The only reason you're alive is due to my condition."

She paused for a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed,

"I… It's just not in my nature to leave someone like that; even someone like you."

Opal laughed awkwardly, smiling at him. He frowned, eye twitching slightly.

'_That's such bullshit.'_

Regardless he let the topic drop, letting out a quiet 'ow' as she ran her thumb over the scabbed area,

"It looks like you can keep the bandages off; but if anything changes let me know."

"Hn."

"Are you hungry? I can get you something if you'd like."

Adam silently shook his head, leaning back against the pillows. He kept eyeing her, attempting to find cracks in her facade. Opal stared back at him, the same smile on her face. It was one he knew well; a fake, masking smile. To an extent, he was impressed.

There was more to this woman than he originally assumed- and it starved his curiosity. Adam was an observant person; so when he couldn't figure something out, it ate at him. Opal let out a soft 'hm' before getting up,

"Well I have some business to take care of in Argus; do you want anything?"

"That pathetic Atlesian Commander's head on a pike but I assume that's not on the menu." He seethed, frowning.

"You're just a little ball of sunshine aren't you?" She hummed before turning on her heel, "How about fairy cakes!"

He looked dumbfounded. How could this woman be so deceitful, yet have such childish innocence. Opal cocked her head,

"You really don't have any input here; since I'm getting them anyways."

Adam rolled his eyes at her immature response, only to get a swat to the head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

She smirked at him, shrugging,

"Don't act like your face didn't have it coming."

"Did you forget who I am? I could-"

"Execute me like the vermin I am," Opal put her hand on her chest, tipping her chin up dramatically, "And how then I'd oh so truly regret my actions!"

Though he'd never admit it- he did like her audacity. During his time in the White Fang, most people wouldn't dare steal glances at him; yet this human woman had no fear in talking to him as if they were on the same level. Even going to the extent of mocking him. Adam's eye twitched slightly.

He was mentally praising a human. What has gotten into him? His lack of focus was apparently obvious as he got poked in the cheek. Adam quickly swatted her hand away, growling,

"Do not. Touch me."

Opal raised a brow, rolling her eyes. She headed to the door, looking back at him,

"I'll be back in a few hours; try not to hurt yourself."

He gave her one last sneer before she shut the door. Opal let out a sigh, pushing her hair out of her face. She knew he didn't buy into her answer; though it wasn't as if he really cared. Heading downstairs, she hummed a familiar tune. Pulling her coat off the rack, she tugged it on, slinging her large backpack over her shoulder.

Opal grabbed her walking stick, making her way down the battered cobblestone path. She took a deep inhale, enjoying the cool winter air as she walked, glancing back at the cottage. Hopefully he could be left alone for a few hours, though only time would tell.

\--

The peaceful silence of the forest was soon replaced by bustling crowds and noisy vendors. Opal pulled her hood down farther, discomfort on her face. She hated crowds. Wading through masses of people, she made her way to a small corner shop. The small bell chimed as she opened the door, the thick smell of leather permeating the air.

She felt herself relax, enjoying the feeling of familiarity.

"Did an angel just walk into my shop?"

Opal smiled, watching the portly man make his way over from behind the counter. He was quite large, a thick, ginger colored beard covered his face; his cheeks were red and rosy, bright hazel eyes looking back at her. Speckles of scales decorated his arms, slightly sharp nails on his fingertips.

"Hey there, Riley."

The man pulled her into a hug, patting her on the back,

"How's my favorite doll doin'?"

"I've been alright, quite busy."

He stroked his beard, letting out a him,

"How's your… project doin'?"

Opal raised her eyebrows, smirking at him,

"Difficult, bull headed, and sarcastic- But what's new?"

Riley let out a bellowing laugh, resting his hand on the counter,

"Ah, glad he's not being violent at least."

She nodded heaving her backpack onto the table,

"Buuut that's not what I'm here for; you know that."

Opal unlatched her pack, pulling out bundles of leathers. Riley began pulling them apart, examining them,

"My God's, you're going to end up better than I am!"

She grinned at him, puffing herself up a bit. Riley handed her an envelope, tucking the bundle under the counter,

"Job well done, doll!"

Opal stuffed the envelope in her backpack, smiling,

"Pleasure doing business with you as always, Riley."

He nodded, resting his hands on his sides,

"I oughta' come up and visit you two one of these days. Gotta make sure he knows his place."

Opal rolled her eyes, playfully swatting at him,

"He's on edge as it is, he doesn't need more stress."

Riley stroked his beard, letting out a 'hm',

"Fine fine; but you let me know if he gives you any trouble, hun. He ain't the only faunus around here."

She nodded, leaning against the counter,

"I highly doubt that," she paused, resting her chin on her hand, "He's had a hard life, Riley. I think he just needs someone to let him know the world isn't out to get him."

Riley gave her a skeptical look, frowning,

"Look doll, I know why your doin' this, but this isn't just some lost soul. He's-"

"Never been given a chance. Someone has to give him a chance to change." She cut him off, placing her hands on her hips.

The faunus put his hands up, offering a quiet _'alright alright'_.

They both chatted for a bit, enjoying the rare occurance of having each others company. She gave Riley one last hug before heading to the door, offering a small wave. The man watched her go, letting out a sigh as the door swung shut.

"Hope you're not in over your head, doll."

\--

Opal made her way down the street, walking with the local bakery in mind. She hummed happily, in a better mood after her chat with Riley. He'd practically raised her after she lost her parents; he was like a second father to her. Unfortunately, her mood was short lived as a familiar voice knocked her out of her thoughts,

"Well well! The cow found its way back into the city!"

Opal's body tensed, feeling her skin crawl. She kept walking, perhaps a bit faster than before. Her backpack was promptly grabbed, almost causing her to slip on the icy sidewalk.

"Knock it off, Jacob!" She snapped, turning around.

Jacob smirked smugly at her, putting his hands up. His cronies laughed, looking to the man,

"Careful Jacob! Don't want to get trampled!"

Opal frowned, her grip tightening on her walking stick,

"I am -not- a cow. And will you grow up? We're twenty, act like it."

He scoffed, waving his hand,

"You know, you'd almost be pretty if you covered up," Jacob motioned to his face, raising a smug eyebrow, "All that. Maybe fix your hair too, so you don't look like a walking bush!"

The group laughed at her rising discomfort. She shrank back a bit, brows knitting together,

"There's nothing wrong with what I look like. Maybe I'd care if you all didn't act like teenagers."

Jacob smirked at her, shrugging nonchalantly,

"You're right, I'm sure the fact you look like walking camouflage must be helpful out in the boonies!"

Opal began to shrink back further, feeling claustrophobic in the open space. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin. The groups loud jeers and laughs attracted the eyes of passersby, making her feel as if the world was staring at her. Everything sounded so loud; murmurs of passerby felt as through they might as well been screaming in her face, glances in her direction felt as though they were looking through her.

Feeling her breaking point approaching, she took off down the sidewalk, seemingly vanishing. The group continued to laugh, scoffing,

"Awww come on! Running back to the pasture already!? We just wanted to have a little fun!"

Footsteps crunched against the fresh fallen snow as Opal dashed out of Argus. The sounds of the city grew distant as she collapsed against a tree, her knees pulling against her chest. Her fingers pulled at the front of her hair, her head nestled between her legs.

"I'm not different- I'm not; I'm…"


	4. Conscience

Thank you for all the continued support! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Opal returns from her rough trip to Argus. Meanwhile Adam struggles with something he's paid no mind in years.

\--

Opal opened the door, letting out an exhausted sigh as she unceremoniously dropped her backpack on the floor. She blinked tiredly before letting out a scream, grip tightening on her walking stick. Adam was settled on the corner couch, coffee mug in hand. He raised a brow, taking a sip,

"What happened to the tough act? Scared to see someone in your living room?"

"What are you doing down here!? What if I hit you!?"

Adam rolled his eyes, placing the mug on the table. He flexed his fingers, a faint red crackling across them,

"I highly doubt your swing would hurt me, considering."

He still felt a bit weak on his feet; however his aura was in much better shape. Adam quirked a brow as he looked at her. She looked… off. Leaning back into the throw pillows, he began picking apart her current state. There were cracks in her facade now; she didn't bother to smile childishly at him. No good mood, no happy go lucky additude.

He'd usually pass it off as being in a sour mood- he wouldn't blame her. Cities were horrid, especially those that contained pretentious citizens. However… his eyes narrowed at her; there was a slight puffiness around her eyes, her brows knitted together uncomfortably.

"What's your problem? Find a dead puppy on the road?" He jeered, kicking his feet up on the table.

Opal began to head upstairs, not even looking at him,

"I can't deal with you right now. I'll make you something to eat later tonight, pending you're even here."

Adam was a bit taken back at her response, the sound of the creaking stairs ending with a slam of a door. That was unexpected. He got up from his seat, looking to the stairs. She was usually quite good at keeping her happy face on, but he highly doubted a simple trip to Argus would be enough to break her down. He pondered for a moment, a noise of curiosity leaving him. Might as well be nosy; he could find out something something useful.

Attempting to make his way up the rickety case stair quietly, he made his way to her door, leaning against it. Soft, muffled sobs came from the other side, catching him off guard. Was she... crying? Why? It's a shitty city, full of shitty people at that-

_'But crying?'_

The sound made his skin crawl. His stomach burned, as if someone had lit a fire inside him. Why? Adam quietly stepped back, brows furrowing. He must have been disgusted; weakness always disgusted him. Making his way back downstairs, he attempted to disregard the thought.

Heading over to the small kitchen, he ignored the nagging in the back of his head. Adam knew he was being arrogant. He knew his stomach wasn't twisting in disgust; his skin wasn't crawling because he was revolted by her quiet sobbing. He wasn't disgusted; he was angry. Angry for the sake of some human woman. Though he'd never accept that.

Adam clung to his original conclusion. He began rooting through her cabinets, deciding to make himself his own dinner. He was never one to be dependant, and that included cooking. For living in the middle of nowhere, the woman had a decent selection. Seeing as he'd been served mostly soups and stews, he was desperate for something solid.

Settling on fish, he began a new search for utensils, along with quietly questioning why everything in her kitchen was so old. Watching the pan heat up, he leaned against the counter. His brow furrowed as he stared blankly at the oven. He could be leaving- Why wasn't he?

'_Because you have no place to go.'_

Adam rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

_'Because you don't want to leave.' _

He closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

_'Because you're afraid.'_

He quickly snapped himself out of it, frowning deeply. Turning on the sink, he wet his hand, flicking water droplets into the pan. They hit the surface with a sharp sizzle, evaporating almost instantly. Adam pushed away all unwanted thoughts, placing all his focus on the task at hand.

Cooking had been something he rarely did anymore, considering how much he moved around. Regardless it was one of the few life skills he actually enjoyed doing. Dropping some butter into the pan, he glance up at the ceiling. It still was puzzling though. The woman seemed so independent and carefree-

Adam blinked, his brows furrowing further; he didn't even know her name. She'd always just been 'human' or ''woman'. Portioning out a few hefty chunks of fish, he laid them in the pan, casual pondering. If he could figure out what cause her to act that way, it could be used to his advantage.

_'But that's not why I want to know is it.'_

He closed his eyes, listening to the persistent sizzle. When did his conscience decide to come back- and why? Letting out a grunt, he poked the fish with a spatula. Being in this house really was driving him mad. Adam began to chop up some lettuce, maybe a bit too aggressively as intruding thoughts of guilt and concern bounced around his head.

_'Why did I say something like that?_

_'Because she's one of them.'_

_'But she's different than them.'_

_'Why do I care?' _

Adam swung down hard, getting the knife stuck in the cutting board. He was getting **quite** tired of arguing with himself. Letting out a breath, he took the fish off the heat. Looking at the knife he frowned, flicking it with his finger. Well now he was destroying her kitchen; wonderful. Finding a plate, he portioned out his meal, sitting down at the small dining table.

He pieced together that she lived alone. One dining chair, one recliner, one set of dining wear within arms reach. However he didn't miss the family portrait framed next to the couch he'd been sitting on earlier. Adam eyed it as he ate, brows furrowing. He wouldn't deny it, he enjoyed sticking his nose in others business.

Forking a leaf of lettuce, he let out a quiet 'hm'. Where was her family? The portrait was obviously taken during her childhood. He'd heard no visitors during his time here. Which in his case was convenient, considering it meant no one knew he was in the area.

Though that didn't make it any less peculiar. No friends, no visiting family; things weren't adding up. Perhaps she was an outcast- seeing as she clearly had no discrimination against faunus. Her family may have disowned her for even the thought of associating with his kind. He frowned bitterly at the thought as he finished his meal.

Adam got up, heading back to clean up the mess he'd made. After a quick wash of dishes and dislodging the knife from the cutting board, he looked at the leftovers on the counter. He wasn't about to throw cuts of tuna in the trash. Pondering for a moment, he hummed to himself. Frowning, only one thought came to mind.

Placing the leftovers on a new plate, he rummaged through her things for a scrap piece of paper and a pen. After finding a blank sheet sticking out of a nearby book, he grabbed the plate and a fork. The stairs creaked at his weight as he headed up to the first floor, stopping in front of her door. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

_'There's no point in wasting food. That's why.' _He grumbled, justifying his uncharacteristic actions.

Placing the plate in front of her door, he folded the paper over and tucked it underneath. Adam gave a decently loud knock before heading up to the next floor, the sound of a door closing second after. He refused to deliver anything to her face to face. She didn't need another reason to be smug.

Opal slowly opened her door, peeking out. She looked down at the plate for a moment, brows furrowing. Picking it up, she unfolded the note, smiling a bit.

_'Made too much, didn't want to waste it. Eat.' - A_

She sat down on the small couch in her room, leaning back. Who would have guessed that Adam Taurus would have brightened her mood.


	5. Reasons Why

With Adam on his road to recovery; Opal had no problem putting him to work.

\--

Adam leaned back in the recliner, staring out the window. It wasn't snowing today- for once. The sound of the woman's foot falls pattering back and forth behind him had grown normal at this point. It had been a few days since the day she'd visited Argus, and she seemed for the most part, back to normal. Neither of them mentioned the events of that day, both satisfied with brushing it aside.

Over the few days, Adam was finally told her name; though somehow she must have known he was too bullheaded to ask himself. Opal; no last name, no middle. It was fitting for her, and it made sense with how strange her eye color was. He'd begun freely wandering around the small home, but he hadn't tested his luck with the outdoors. He didn't want to admit he was paranoid, but he was.

Constantly being assaulted with old nightmares wasn't helping his case. Even though she never mentioned it, he knew Opal noticed. How shaky he got some mornings; how he'd jump and flinch away when she brushed over old scars. He took note of when he began to act out of sorts, she'd make her motions more telegraphed than usual. He never made the effort to thank her, but it was appreciated.

"So!"

Adam jumped, turning his attention to the woman now standing next to him. He looked at her quizzically, raising a brow,

"What?"

Opal placed a hand on her hip, pointing at him,

"We're going out today!"

He looked at her blankly, brows furrowing,

"What?"

She threw a coat on him, leaning to the side,

"Well I was thinking- you're recuperating here, I have daily chores and needs," Opal poked at him, "So you're going to be helping me with chores!"

He frowned folding the coat over on his lap. It was fair; she'd housed him, fed him, and tended to his wounds. A couple chores weren't going to kill him.

\--

Adam let out a huff, his boots crunching against the snow. Opal was waiting for him at the bottom of the cliff face, motioning with her hands,

"Come on! You're almost there!"

"Fuck off!" He snapped, blowing hair out of his face.

This woman had an ungodly amount things. Her backpack probably weighed as much as her, not counting the fish basket he was currently fumbling with. Finally making his way down, he dropped the basket, letting out a grunt,

"So did you do all this just to fuck with me?"

"What? No, this is what I always take with me." She mused, resting a hand on her hip, "You know, when I found you I had to carry all this plus you up that cliff face. And you're no limp noodle let me tell you."

Adam stared at her in disbelief, wide eyed. He knew he was weaker since his confrontation, but this was ridiculous. Maybe getting hit by her would sting a bit after all. Opal picked up the basket, slinging it over her shoulder,

"I'll get this for you, you've suffered enough- for now."

She smirked at him, brows raised. He fumed a bit, adjusting the backpack. Loose dirt and gravel shifted to pebbles and sand as they made their way to the water. Opal motioned for him to put the bag down, placing the basket on the sand next to her,

"Alright! Time to get to business. Ever fished before?"

Adam frowned, rolling his shoulders,

"No. I enjoy eating fish, not catching. I prefer hunting," he deadpanned.

She playfully punched his shoulder, a bit harder than the average individual usually would. Adam spent a majority of his life growing on an island, and to be honest he hated the ocean. He hated the humidity, the smell, the sand. He liked eating fish, nothing else. Pulling a collapsed rod from the backpack Adam had put down, she began snapping it together, handing it to the faunus,

"Well time to learn! New experiences! Right?"

He didn't look amused with her enthusiasm. Taking the pole with a grunt, the woman began to assembling her own. Minutes passed by, full of knot tying and Adam almost hooking his fingers. His frustration was mostly smoothed over by Opal's clear direction. It wasn't the worst experience he'd ever had, however he wasn't thrilled about the sheer humiliation of almost casting the tail of his coat out to sea.

Opal laughed at him while he attempted to unhook his coat, a colorful string of curses coming from him.

"See doing that, you almost look cute."

"Fuck you."

She rolled her eyes, quirking a brow,

"And then you have to open your mouth."

She watched him struggle a bit more before intervening,

"Okay okay, I'll get it. Stop squirming."

He begrudgingly stood still, letting the woman pull the hook from the fabric,

"You can't just rip it out, there's barbs for a reason."

Adam frowned, shifting his grip on the fishing rod. She began walking him through how to cast, practicing with him to get the motion down.

"Okay, ready?" She looked to him.

He offered a small nod, looking back at her. Opal smiled, flicking the pole over her shoulder. Adam followed suit, attempting to push his past failures out of the picture.

"Alright; one, two- three!"

They both flicked the lines into the water, landing a decently far distance away. Opal smiled, patting him on the shoulder,

"Good job! See you just needed a little practice!"

He let out a grunt, placing the rod in the holder,

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

She plopped down on a rock, placing her rod in her own holder. Adam found a rock of his own, shifting uncomfortably. They sat for silence in a while, Opal's eyes closed as the cool sea air ruffled her hair. He usually enjoyed peace and quiet, but his racing mind wouldn't let him rest.

"Opal,"

She looked up, surprised to hear her name,

"Hm?"

Adam's fingers were tightly knit together as he stared at the sand, brows knit,

"Why did you really save me?"

They'd become relatively familiar with each other by now, at least he thought so. While he was still difficult, he did view her as an exception compared to most humans. He knew she'd been patient with him, but now he genuinely wanted an answer. Before he pegged it off as another human looking to take more from him. He wanted to throw her in with everyone else; he just couldn't deny how genuine she was.

Adam was still stubborn, bull headed, and he wouldn't be letting go of his judgements anytime soon- but she really was different. He wasn't born yesterday either. From her first brushed off explanation of her actions, he was desperate for her to want something, anything from him. Something to reinforce his anger, something to justify his aggressive nature. Even if it was as petty as being too rough with his wounds or giving him a stale meal.

Opal blinked, before offering a sad smile. She looked down at the sand, twiddling her thumbs,

"So you really didn't buy into it, did you? I'm not surprised. I knew you were too smart for that."

Adam's brows furrowed as he watched her, head tilting to the side,

"Well?"

She leaned back, letting out a breath,

"When I was little, my family had a hard time making ends meet. Animals were sparse, there were so many Grimm our family had to pay for huntsman every month or so." Opal rested her chin against her knee, "When my family was in Argus, someone approached them with a job opportunity."

Her body stiffened, shoulders tensing,

"The SDC offered my parents a job in the dust mines. They offered to everyone who they knew were desperate."

Adam raised a brow, looking at her,

"Why would the SDC have humans work in mines? They took advantage of faunus why would they even use humans?"

She looked at him, brows knit,

"Do you really think that the SDC only exploited faunus?"

He was a bit taken back, frowning as he looked away. The idea never occurred to him. He knew they exploited faunus, they treated them like animals. It never came to his mind others they'd effected.

"My parents were desperate; so they took the job," Opal's hands clenched as she continued, "They worked everyone into the ground, horrible hours, terrible conditions, because-"

"They knew they couldn't leave."

She nodded, looking out at the water,

"One night my father was talking about how horrible the conditions were, how he tried to talk to the superiors about the workers concerns- how they ignored him."

Looking down at her feet, he could see her beginning to tear up, her lips pursing,

"It was the last night I saw them."

Adam's jaw clenched at her words, anger bubbling inside him. She looked at him, a sad smile on her face,

"I didn't save you out of pity, Adam Taurus," She murmured, "I know you've had your fill of that, just as I have."

"Then what reason would you have to save someone like me?"

Opal stared at him for a moment before looking away,

"Because after seeing you… As foolish as it may be, I saw someone like me," he went to retort, only for her to continue, "Someone who looked at something that caused so many people misery but received nothing but prayers and pity."

Her voice began to shake, brows furrowing,

"Someone who watched the guilty feign ignorance; Someone who had been through so much and just wanted someone to pay."

Adam didn't know what to say. He wanted to spit venom, snap at her about how he didn't need her kindness nor understanding, how she'd never experience what he went through; but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, how much he wanted to fall into his arrogance, shout any vile thing he could at her- he couldn't. She looked at him, her hands resting on her lap,

"I'll never know what you've been through, Adam- but I know the feeling of being treated like nothing more than a victim to the world; we just chose different paths to handle it. You fought and I-" Opal turned her hand over, her fingertips becoming translucent, "Hid."

The sat in silence for a long while, but not the comfortable silence he'd grown use to. It felt thick and heavy, as if someone had thrown a quilt over them. What was he supposed to say? She'd told him something so personal, and he wasn't about to suffocate her with apologizes and pity.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," He muttered, "I wouldn't bother speaking to you if I thought you were weak."

_'Way to sound like even more of an entitled prick, Adam.'_ He thought to himself, shoulders stiffening.

Opal glanced up at him, smiling,

"Thank you."

Adam relaxed a bit, seeing that she understood what he was trying to convey. She laughed a bit at his body language, covering her mouth,

"That's very sweet of you."

"Excuse me?" He grumbled, quirking a brow.

"That you're trying."

"I am not-"

Adam's fishing pole began to bounce, the holder rattling. Opal stood up, pointing to Adam,

"You got one! Quick quick!"

He blinked, getting up and grabbing the pole. To be honest, he really didn't know what to do. Opal stood next to him, glancing up at him,

"You'll want to reel in a bit, then give it some slack. You don't want to snap the line. Just take your time."

Adam did as instructed, resisting the urge to just resort to brute force to pull the fish in. Opal grabbed the net, her boots splashing into the shallow water of the coastline. Finally reeling the fish in close enough, Opal quickly netted it, looking back at him with a smile,

"You did it! Your first fish!"

"Must you insist on treating me like a child every time you talk to me?" He muttered, frowning.

Opal rested the net on her shoulder, smirking,

"You're no hero nor a tyrant here, Adam. You're just a person," she pointed at him, "So don't think you'll be getting the special treatment from me!"

Adam was a bit taken back, a chill running up his spine.

_'Poor child; look what they did to him.'_

_'You're a hero!'_

_'Murderer! Monster!'_

He didn't know how to feel about her words. He'd always been something. A monster, a murderer, a hero, a tyrant; a victim. Not just… A person. He looked away, tilting his head downward. Opal grabbed his cheek, the wet, cold leather of her gloves coming in contact with his skin.

Adam jumped, smacking her hand away,

"Would you keep your grubby little hands to yourself!"

"Maybe when you stop looking like a kicked puppy I will," she teased, "Now recast. We have more fishing to do."

He frowned, begrudgingly grabbing the pole. After casting without incident, he sat back down. He eyed her from the side, brows furrowing. She must have been use to disregarding her own feelings. Looking down at his hands, he closed his eyes. While the sounds of the ocean usually made him uptight and on edge, he felt strangely calm.

Though he learned Opal had that effect. As rough and tumble as she seemed, she was soothing to be around. Over the weeks their relationship shifted from constant arguments and aggression to comfortable silences. She never pressed him for more, only poking fun and his quirks and mannerisms innocently. While he knew she wasn't always genuinely cheery and happy, she did a damn good acting like it.

Opening his good eye, he glanced at her curiously. She had a solemn expression, her chin rested on her hand as she stared out at the ocean. Though he assumed she didn't feel the need to keep her act up in this setting, especially after what she told him. He clenched his hands together, the leather of his gloves crumpling under the pressure.

Adam wanted to say something. It felt like everytime he parted his lips, his voice caught in his throat. He'd given orders, he'd ruled, he killed people; why was this do hard.

"Your welcome."

He looked at her, a bit of surprise in his eye. She was still looking out at the water, a small smile on her lips.

"I didn't thank you," he spat, his tone coming out more venomous than intended.

Her lips pursed as she glanced at him,

"You didn't need to."

Opal looked back out to the water, softly humming to herself. Adam looked down at the water puddled at his feet, brows knit. He blew air out his nose, a small smile gracing his lips. They sat on the shoreline till nightfall, reeling in and recasting their lines for hours. There was once again a peaceful silence, only the sounds of waves crashing against the shore around them.

Opal watched Adam struggle back up the cliffside, quietly poking fun at his past status. Jeers there, curses here. He watched her lead the way back to the home with a skip in her step, the occasional silence followed by casual conversation. She'd occasionally look back and smirk at him, quirking a brow or sticking her tounge out to blunt responses. Her coily hair bounced as she walked, heeled boots deliberately crunching into fresh piles of snow.

Adam smiled, shaking his head loosely as he followed. Like hell he'd be caught openly enjoying her company, but her mood was obnoxiously contagious. He let out an airy breath, his voice too quiet to be heard from anyone but himself,

"Thank you."


	6. Monster

I apologize in advance- Also a warning for this chapter!

**It contains violence, racism, and abuse. Enjoy!~**

Adam is pulled back into the memories of his troubled past, only to find every monster has its maker.

\--

_Adam watched his father clean his mothers wounds, small winces coming from her now and then. The lacerations across his back still stung, but he was use to it by now. He'd be just like his father would; strong. No matter what they did to him he let it roll off of him, not giving them as much as a flinch. Standing up, Adam quietly made his way over to his parents, holding the small stuffed bear up to his mother._

_She smiled gently at him, cupping his face,_

_"Your giving me your teddy?"_

_"It makes me feel better- so I wanna give it to you."_

_His mother gave a soft laugh, leaning down to kiss his forehead,_

_"Thank you, love."_

_His father ruffled his hair, looking down at him,_

_"How're you feelin', kiddo?"_

_Adam's small hands clenched his pants, frowning,_

_"My back stings; but it's okay because I was able to help mama."_

_His father picked him up, resting him on his knee. The mans scraggly brown hair was unkempt, unruly strands sticking out in different directions._

_"You're a brave kid, Adam. Lemme take a look."_

_Adam shifted around, wincing as the back of his shirt was pulled up. He flinched as a cold, wet cloth ran across the whip marks on his back._

_"How many did they give you?"_

_"Five." He squeaked out, eyes squeezing shut._

_His mother leaned in, kissing his cheek,_

_"I'm sorry love, I should be protecting you, not the other way around."_

_She had a somber look on her face, her thin fingers running through his tangled hair. Adam let out a small wince again, tears welling in his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He wouldn't cry; he was stronger than that. She lifted him off his father's knee, resting him on her lap._

_Adam wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. Her red curls tickled his face, making him smile. A loud bang on the rickety door snapped all of them out of the moment, his father leaning down to give him a kiss on the head before going to the door. His mother picked him up, moving to the cot on the far side of the room._

_"Taurus! Get your worthless ass out here to work now!"_

_Adam's fists clenched, frowning. His father had worked for hours on end today. He watched his father wordlessly nod, offering a glance to his mother before walking out. Adam looked up at her brows knit,_

_"Why doesn't he fight back! It's not fair!"_

_She hushed him, putting a finger over her lips,_

_"Shhh. Don't yell, Adam. They'll hear you," she sighed, gently stroking his hair, "I know it's not fair, love. I know. This world isn't good to people like us, but we have to stay strong."_

_His mother laid down, pulling him down with her. Adam nestled against her chest, blinking tiredly. Thin fingers began to run through his hair again, the soft sound of a lullaby brightening the dull, rundown shack. It made him wonder what it was like. To have food in his stomach, his parents smiling and laughing, none of them having a worry about the next day._

_He'd heard others in the mines talk about it, ones who'd been brought here, how their life was before. The idea was so foreign to him, he didn't know if he could even see his family in that setting. He remembered people saying they wanted to go home. It never made sense to him. When he asked his mother, she said home was a place you could feel safe and happy._

_Adam guessed he didn't have one then._

_\--_

_Adam shoved the cart down the tracks, his tattered boots crunching against the gravel. He quietly huffed, stopping for a moment. His legs shook, his stomach growling in protest._

_"Hey, kid."_

_He jumped, glancing at the officer before putting his head down, moving to get back to work. He didn't want to get more lashes again; at least not this soon. The man's hand stopped his cart, shaking him to his core._

_"I'm sorry. I won't stop again." His voice shook, fingers tightening on the cart._

_The officer, put a finger over his lips, handing him a small piece of bread. He was shocked to say the least. Was this a trap? He didn't know what to think._

_"Come on, take it. Quick before someone sees."_

_He hesitantly took the food, stuffing it in his pocket. Adam offered a quiet thank you before getting back to work. The man returned to his post, quietly observing the workers. Come to think of it, that particular officer never had lashed out at people. It was strange. Though Adam knew better than to trust someone that easily._

_As he pushed the cart out of the mine, snow began to stick to his clothes. He was use to the frigid temperatures by now._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_Adam's head snapped to attention at the voice, stopping in his tracks._

_"You're fucking worthless! It's always you! Never getting your damn work done like everyone else!" The man snapped at the woman, his fist full of her hair._

_'Mama!' He looked at his mother in horror, frozen in place._

_He couldn't think straight. All he saw was other workers with their heads down, none willing to do anything. Adam glanced to the cart he'd been pushing, the dusty red crystals clinking against each other._

_The officer threw the woman on the ground, placing his boot on her back,_

_"Maybe we should teach you a lesson about what happens to those who-"_

_"Hey!"_

_The man looked in the direction of the voice, eyes widening._

_"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM!"_

_Dust crystal in hand, he hurled it at the officer. The object exploded on impact, knocking him, as well as the other officers around him off their feet. Adam wasn't surprised as he was promptly grabbed and slammed into the ground; didn't make it hurt any less though. Grimacing at the feeling of a boot against his cheek, he clawed at the mans leg. He already knew he was in trouble, there was no point in staying docile now._

_The officer looked down at him, frowning,_

_"Why is it that anytime someone steps out of line, it's you?"_

_Adam was swiftly grabbed by his hair, his feet barely touching the ground. The boy swung his leg out, kicking the man in the knee before being dropped on the ground,_

_"Fuck you!" He shouted, teeth bared. He knew he wasn't supposed to curse, but it just slipped out. That's the excuse the other workers who said it used anyways._

_"Disrespectful little-!" The man was cut short by a familiar face approaching him. Adam grimaced, looking down at the snow. The Overseer; that was never good._

_"What happened here?" The man asked blankly, staring the child down._

_"The little shit threw a crystal at me." The other man spat, sneering down at him._

_He crouched down, roughly grabbing Adam's chin,_

_"You know, I've kept my eye on you ever since you first began causing problems," his eyes narrowed, "I've been **quite** generous, overlooking your little rebellions; however I'm done being **generous**."_

_Adam's nose wrinkled as he frowned, snapping back at the man,_

_"You're not kind to anyone! You just get what you want because you're a monster!"_

_The Overseer smiled at him, raising his brows,_

_"That's how the world works; I'm the monster," he stood up, swiftly kicking the boy in the stomach, "And you're my property."_

_He let out a quiet wheeze, clutching his stomach._

_"Clearly, you don't understand that, but I know something that will make sure you don't forget," he turned to the officer next to him, "Go get the brand."_

_Adam watched his mother skittishly approach the man, panic on her face,_

_"W-Wait! Please this is my fault- I wasn't working fast enough! He's just a child he doesn't know any better; let me take his place!" She pleaded, body trembling._

_"He knows exactly what he's doing, if he didn't he would have learned the last time he was punished."_

_He watched two of the officers grab his mother, pulling her back,_

_"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"_

_As much as he wanted to act brave, his mother's behavior scared him. He immediately moved to run to her, only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and wrenched back,_

_"Mama!"_

_"Adam!"_

_She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face, her desperate pleas falling on deaf ears. His mother wasn't a strong woman physically, but she was putting up a hell of a fight. Adam was shoved to the ground, one one the men putting a hand over his mouth while another pulled his head back by his hair. He was quick to sink his teeth into his glove, a metallic taste rolling over his tongue. The man screamed, jerking his hand back,_

_"Little shit bit me!"_

_The Overseer looked down at him, cocking his head to the side. He looked stoic as always, eyes narrowing,_

_"He won't be fighting much longer. Just like the rest."_

_Adam squirmed, wincing as he made a hopeless attempt to wiggle free. His defiance and struggling was short lived once the sight of the brand came into view. That was finally when reality set in; and with that came fear. He began to panic, eyes watering._

_"MAMA!"_

_"ADAM!"_

_He could hear his mother screaming, only making his panic worse._

_"Where do you want it, sir?"_

_The man let out a hum, brows furrowing,_

_"His face."_

_Everyone went silent, even the officer's being shocked by his request._

_"Are- are you sure, sir? He's a nucinese but we've never-"_

_"Did I stutter?" He responded, walking over to the boy, "He's an example. I've had enough troublemakers. Enough runways. I'm not giving a special treatment to anyone- and I will make that very clear today."_

_Crouching down, he grabbed Adam's chin, eyeing him. The faunus was crying now, full on panic setting in._

_He leaned down close, murmuring in his usual monotone voice,_

_"I own you. I always will. You will never result to anything more than what you are here. And anytime anyone looks at you, they'll know exactly where you belong."_

_Adam couldn't do anything but watch as he was handed the brand, already feeling the heat radiating off of the metal. He put a boot on Adam's chest, staring down at him,_

_"**Now know your place.**"_

_As soon as the searing metal came in contact with his skin, he screamed. The feeling of scalding metal against his flesh hurt more than anything that he could ever imagine. His screams we're bloodcurdling; even some of the officers choosing to look away. He could still hear his mother screaming his name between sobs,_

_"**ADAM**!"_

_As soon as they let him go, he curled up into a ball, quickly holding his face. More screams escaped him as he brushed against the burnt flesh around his eye, tears stinging as they ran down his _cheeks.

"Adam!"

_It hurt; It hurt so much! He wanted it to stop, make it stop-_

"Adam, wake up! You're hurting yourself!"

\--

Adam jolted awake, a hoarse scream escaping him. Opal was standing over his bedside, her hands wrapped around his wrist. She tried to hush him, the faint candle light offering a soft glow to the room,

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe."

"What happened- Where-"

"I woke up to you screaming. You're still right here in my home; you're safe," she let go of his wrist, gently rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb, "You were clawing at your scar."

He blinked sporadically, brows furrowed. Eyeing her over, he began to realize it must have been the middle of the night. It was the first time he'd seen her out of her usual attire; her normal blouse and corset was replaced with a loose nightgown, her fluffy hair more unruly than normal.

"I-" he started to speak, only to be hushed by her again.

"It's okay. Just look around, take everything in. Breath."

Adam leaned back against the pillows, taking in shaky breaths. She was right; he needed to ground himself. He still felt like he was in limbo- still back in Atlas curled up in the snow. Opal saw him begin to slip back into his seemingly living nightmare, eyes staring into the corner of the room.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him back to reality,

"Adam. Whatever it is, it can't get you here."

His eye wavered a bit, before looking to the side. He jumped a bit as she shifted off of the bed, quietly glancing over to her. She yawned, rubbing her eye,

"I'll go get you some tea, it'll be good for your throat."

As Opal moved to leave, something came over him. Adam instinctively grabbed her arm, pulling her to an abrupt stop. It took him a moment to realize what he'd done before he quickly retracted his hand, almost as if he'd been scalded. What was he doing? It was pathetic behaviour.

She smiled, placing her hand on top of his,

"I'll be right back; promise."

Adam let out a shakey breath, doing his best to avoid her eyes. He offered a small nod, which she viewed as an 'okay'.

"Just a couple minutes," she smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

The faunus watched her leave, quietly appreciating the womans choice to leave the door open so he could see down the hallway. Adam gently touched his eye, wincing. Looking at his fingers, he examined the slight smears of blood that were on them. She wasn't joking when she said he was hurting himself. He hadn't thought about that memory in who knows how long.

It made him feel pathetic, weak; scared. He must look like a scared child with how Opal was speaking to him. The sound of the stairs creaking made him jump, his eye traveling to Opal as she made her way back into the room. She placed a mug on the nightstand before settling back on the edge of the bed.

"Alright let me see."

"There's nothing to see," he muttered coarsely, frowning.

"Do you really want to let another wound get infected? Stop being stubborn and let me see."

Adam really didn't want to. He kept the scar covered most of his life for a reason; the idea of Opal focusing all her attention on it made his skin crawl. It wasn't just a scar, it was a living nightmare that would be etched into his skin for the rest of his life. A symbol for people to judge and comment about.

Regardless of his nagging thoughts, he turned his head slightly, training his eye on the quilt. He flinched as her fingers touched his cheek, wincing as the damp cloth came in contact with the scratches. It stung a bit, but it was nothing compared to his past wounds. His twitchy behaviour was more from the unearthed memories rather than the actual pain.

After a few minutes, Opal announced she was done. She folded the cloth over, setting it on the table before picking up the mug and offering it to him,

"It'll help your throat and calm you down a bit."

He wordlessly took it, staring down at the pale yellow liquid swirling in the cup.

"How can you do it."

Opal cocked her head, brows raising,

"Do what?"

"Acting like it's not there."

She puffed out her cheeks, cocking her head,

"Acting like what isn't there?"

Adam's frown deepened, his nose wrinkling,

"Don't play fucking dumb. Don't act like you can't avoid staring at it whenever you stare at me."

His grip on the mug tightened, brows knitting. It was hideous, hard to look at. She'd only brought it up once in the entire month he'd been here. She didn't avoid looking at him or trying to focus on the other side of his face. It felt like she didn't even see it.

"Because it's just a part of you," she answered simply, not seeming to see the issue.

"What do you mean i-"

"It's a scar, Adam," she leaned back a bit, pushing her unruly hair out of her face, "My father use to say that peoples scars were stories. That no matter how big or small it was a part of them that they grew from."

He quietly looked down at his tea, brows furrowing. He would never understand her or the way she thought of things.

"You have a lot if stories, but those are yours to keep or yours to tell."

She stood up, stretching a bit,

"You should finish your tea and get some rest, it's pretty late-"

Opal glanced at Adam, watching his body twitch in discomfort at the sign of her leaving. She understood; he didn't want to be alone. He'd never admit he wanted her to stay, but she could see it. Sliding over the items on the nightstand, she sat down, resting her chin on her hand,

"I'm going to stay here until you fall back asleep, don't bother trying to argue with me."

She watched his body relax a bit, eyes glancing away from her. Opal smiled, quirking a brow. As he sipped away at his tea, she made quiet, casual conversation as always, giving him something else to listen to rather than the nightmarish memories bouncing around in his head. He slowly but surely began to drift in and out of consciousness, the furrowing of his brows making it obvious he was fighting to stay awake. She gently rested her hand against his jaw, hoping that some amount of contact would put him at ease.

Adam twitched away at first before relaxing, a quiet breath escaping him. As he drifted off, he instinctively leaned into her hand, enjoying the feeling of someone else's presence. With how abrasive he was, Opal could only assume Adam was alone for most of his life. She understood that; even being surrounded by people may still give the feeling of loneliness. With how he acted with the simplest of interactions, it was obvious he'd trained himself to be hesitant to trust or to give in to any kind of physical contact.

While it was saddening to think about, it did make her happy to see him trusting her, even if it was only a bit. She stood up from the nightstand, gently brushing his hair out of his face. His brows furrowed a bit before he relaxed again; his calm breaths giving her enough confidence to leave him for the night. She blew out most of the candles, only keeping one in the taper holder lit so she could make her way back to her room.

Opal knew Adam's demons would always be there, but she hoped that she could be the thing to keep him grounded.


	7. Snow Day

We're up to chapter 7 now! Which means you all made it through chapter 6, yay! This chapter is the last one I have prewritten, so the chapter 8 won't be out for a couple days. Regardless, I hope you enjoy a lighter chapter as a reward for getting through the last one.

Song Mentioned: Warbringers: Daughter of the Sea

\--

The two sat quietly in the living room, the sound of forks clattering against porcelain bouncing off the walls. Adam had woken up early to make breakfast; though it was unsure if he couldn't sleep or was trying to make up for his episode the night prior. It wasn't hard to notice Opal's constant glances in his direction, even if she usually had been very subtle. They both kept relatively quiet as they ate as per usual; though that didn't stop the obvious unrest in the air.

"Ad-"

"No, I do not want to talk about it. Drop it."

Adam took no time in cutting her off, turning his attention to the window. He did not want to deal with this right now, nor did he care to share it with anyone. Faunus or human, his business was his business. He saw her lean back in the corner of his eye, her frown covered by the mug being held up to her lips.

"You know, a bottle can only hold so much."

Adam rolled his eyes, pushing the discarded piece of toast on his plate around with his fork,

"Well I guess it's a good thing I have a big bottle."

Opal let out a disgruntled noise, sipping her coffee,

"You can talk to me; you know that right?"

He raised a brow at her, frowning. He had absolutely no desire to tell her anything about himself or his demons; the last thing he needed was to be stabbed in the back, again.

"Hn."

She puffed out her cheeks at him before returning to her meal. She knew Adam was going to be a pain about this. If he would just tell her what he was struggling with, maybe she could help. Though that didn't stop his pride from getting in the way; and it was her fault for letting him hold onto it.

Opal felt bad for him, and she didn't think humiliating him was the answer. She had done her best to be understanding and not to pry, but while his body was recovering, his psyche was getting worse. The paranoia and knee jerk reactions were bad enough, but night terrors? Screaming himself hoarse and clawing at his own face? He still looked exhausted, the scratches over his scar still a slightly swollen red.

Adam took a sip of his coffee, slightly gagging into his cup. Opal cocked her head, leaning back in her chair,

"Something wrong with your coffee?"

"It tastes like acid. How strong did you make this?"

She stifled a bit of a laugh, covering her mouth,

"I guess I just thought you'd drink it black like I do."

Adam's face flushed a bit as he frowned, hiding behind his mug. Contrary to popular belief, he did like things on the sweeter side, even though he rarely went out of his way to treat himself. He never really thought much about how ironic it was he preferred sweet over bitter. Ignoring Opal's snickering, he headed to the fridge to find anything to dissipate the bitterness in his mouth.

Finding some cream in the corner of the fridge, he dumped a bit of coffee from the mug, making room for his ungodly amount of cream and sugar. Opal cringed from her seat, shaking her head in disapproval,

"Would you like some coffee with your cream?"

"I don't know, would you like some sugar with your tar?" He shot back.

While the light moment was nice to have, Opal's worry still lingered. She hummed quietly to herself, looking out the window. Adam raised a brow, making his way back over. He eyed her curiously as he sat down, setting his mug on the table,

"What is that; what you always hum."

"Hm? Oh! It's an old Argus folk song my mother use to sing to me." She mused, smiling.

His brows furrowed, resting his chin on his hand,

"What's it called? I've never heard it before."

"Well that's because it's probably Argus exclusive; it's called The Daughter of the Sea," she looked back out the window, humming, "It's about a daughter who betrays her father during the war, resulting in his demise, and a warning to his people to be wary of her."

Adam frowned, leaning back in his chair,

"That's cryptic."

Opal chuckled a bit, taking a sip of her coffee,

"Not when you know the daughters story."

"What?"

She looked at him in the corner of her eye, smiling,

"While her father was good to his people and her family, he was cruel to those in the world different than him- so she stood idle as the enemy overtook him," she paused, picking up her mug, "But most people in Argus don't know that part of the story."

Adam looked down at his mug, raising a brow. Strange. She was very, very strange.

"What about you?"

He looked up, letting out a hum,

"What about me?"

"Did you have any childhood things you remember?" She cocked her head, "I know a lot of your life wasn't exactly pleasant, but is there anything?"

He shrugged loosely, chewing on a piece of toast; he figured sharing useless facts wouldn't cause any harm,

"I liked music." He responded simply, not having anything notable to think of.

Opal smiled, cocking her head,

"Music? What kind?"

Adam munched on his previously discarded toast,

"Piano. Fosters had one for a while."

Seeing the possibility of an unsavoury memory, she quickly changed the subject,

"I used to love playing in the snow. It was always fun."

Adam let out a grunt, muttering,

"I hate snow."

"Well, you hate most things so…" she stood up, leaning over the table, "We should have a snow day!"

"Did you not hear what I just said." He deadpanned, grumbling.

Opal smacked his shoulder roughly; though he was used to that. She smiled at him, pinching his cheek,

"Well that's because you haven't had a good memory yet," she began to head upstairs, waving her hand, "Go get something warm on!"

Adam growled, rubbing his cheek. Her and the touching. It made him...uncomfortable. He wasn't one for intimacy in any regard. Whether it was platonic or his… passing interests. It was already off putting having her overly caring behavior focused on him every passing day; the fact she was so comfortable with touching him made him feel as if he was failing in some way.

His pride and ability to intimidate was all he had; both of which had been as wounded as he had been previously. Ever since he was a child, he never relied on anyone- it was better that way. No one to let him down, no one to stab him in the back; nobody to leave him behind.

_'RUN ADAM!'_

Adam shook his head, brows furrowing. He didn't understand why all these memories were resurfacing. If this is what people meant when they said 'You see your life flash before your eyes.', he might as well be seeing white at this point. The sound of the creaking stairs pulled him from his thoughts, a disgruntled Opal standing in the doorway,

"You haven't moved!"

"I have no desire nor intention to go outside. Chores and fishing is a necessity, however I'm not going to willingly go out in the snow."

Opal frowned, stomping up to him. She looked like a pouting child; it was almost cute to an extent.

_'Wait, **what**?'_

She grabbed him by his ear, producing a quiet 'ouch' from Adam. He growled as he was pulled out of his chair, snapping at her,

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"You're going to get dressed and we're going to go out and have FUN!"

"You're insane!" He growled, pulling her hand free from his ear.

Opal placed her hands on her hips, pointing to the stairs,

"My house, my rules. Now go get dressed."

He took it back; she was not cute. Adam begrudgingly headed upstairs, not wanting to face anymore of the woman's wrath. He didn't have time for fun; more importantly it was a complete waste of time. In the past he had plans to make, missions to scout, attacks to execute. Fun was a luxury he didn't care for.

He grabbed a simple long sleeve shirt, along with some black jeans. He glanced at himself in the mirror, brows furrowing. His roots were showing. The slight unruly strands of brown poked out from his scalp. His fingers brushed over the newly forming scars on his chest, a frown on his face. It had really been over a month since then.

Just another two for his collection. With how many scars he had, it was a miracle he wasn't dead yet. Maybe he was just too spiteful to let the world take him. Regardless, he pulled on the long sleeve and pants, taking a few more moments to pull on the fluffy wool socks Opal had given him. Did they look ridiculous? Yes. Were they probably the most comfortable thing he'd ever worn? Also yes.

Adam couldn't believe he was doing this. When did he become such a pushover? He was going to go out with a human woman to 'have fun' in the snow. On top of that, he HATED snow. It was cold, stuck to everything, and managed to get you soaked in the process. There was a reason he avoided doing missions in Atlas.

Trudging down the stairs, he grumbled to himself. As he made his way back into the living room, a beanie was yanked over his head his horns poking through the large holes that had been cut on each side.

"Oh perfect! My idea worked out well then."

He smacked her arm away, growling,

"Get your hands off me."

At least it covered his roots. Adam grabbed the coat he'd been lent off the hook, shrugging it on. Opal had already been dressed and ready to go, just waiting on him. He pulled his also lent boots on, begrudgingly taking his time in an attempt to delay the inevitable. As soon as his boots were tied, he was quickly grabbed by the sleeve and dragged out the door.

He let out a grunt, the snow crunching beneath their feet. Opal released his arm, turning back to smile at him,

"So what do you want to do?"

"Go back inside."

She rolled her eyes, crouching down,

"How about a snowman; have you ever made one?"

"Do I look like someone whose built a fucking snowman." He muttered.

Opal yanked him downwards, pulling him into a crouch,

"You're going to make a snowman with me whether you want to or not."

Adam grunted, rolling his eyes,

"Fine, what the hell do you want me to do."

She perked up, smiling happily,

"Okay so first you start with a snowball…"

\--

Opal jammed two pinecones into the to the top of the snowman's head, stifling a laugh,

"Look, it's you! We just need to give him a frown!"

She happily arranged some small stones into a frown, glancing back at Adam,

"See, you're twins!"

He frowned, grumbling. It wasn't as bad as he expected, but still wasn't completely dissolving his desire to coop up in the house. Opal clearly wasn't satisfied with his attitude. Adam was busy making an attempt to brush the snow off his jeans, rubbing his hands together as an attempt to warm them up. She smirked a bit, scooping some snow up in her hands.

"Hey Adam,"

"Wha-"

Adam looked up at her, only to be swiftly hit in the face with a snowball. He jumped, angrily wiping the slush off his face, growling,

"What the fuck is-"

He was quickly cut off by another snowball to the head; Opal smugly tossing a freshly made ball between her hands,

"I thought this would be more your speed. I think it's about time you show me what you've got, Taurus."

"I'm not going to do something so child-"

Another snowball was thrown at him, this time being blocked by his arm.

"Would you piss off?!"

"What, can't take on a little Argus girl?" She shrugged, tipping her chin up, "But if you want to give up and go back inside I completely-"

Opal was promptly hit in the face, snow sticking to her hair. She brushed herself off, raising a brow. She had an even more smug smirk on her face; she knew Adam would be petty enough to take the bait. The faunus looked disgruntled as usual, snowball in hand. He chucked another snowball in her direction, narrowly missing her.

"For someone with one eye you've got good aim!" She jeered, throwing one back.

Adam dodged, quickly picking up another clump of snow,

"You learn to adjust."

As snarky and aggressive as he may be at times, she could tell he was starting to enjoy himself. Combat was his comfort zone, even if it wasn't lethal. Their battle went on for a good while, each of them moving in slightly closer for a better chance at shots. Opal quickly rushed him, jamming a handful of snow down the front of his shirt.

"Fucking!- Fuck!"

Adam jumped, quickly attempting to shake the snow out of his top. She covered her mouth as an attempt to stifle her uncontrollable laughter. He quickly grabbed her by the back of her coat, yanking her into the snow. Opal grabbed him by his sleeve, dragging her down with him. The faunus managed to smack some snow in her face on the way down.

They both rolled onto their sides, a quiet laugh escaping them. Opal blinked, smiling a bit at him,

"You laughed."

Adam blinked, before sitting up and turning away. She sat up with him, dusting herself off,

"You know, you don't have to hide when you're enjoying yourself."

He let out a quiet noise, brows furrowing. The two stood up, both brushing themselves off. Opal made the suggestions to head back inside and warm up, which Adam greatly appreciated. Regardless of their fun, he was beginning to get cold, and all that ice accumulated on his jeans was beginning to melt.

They headed back into the house, pulling off their snow-caked boots and coats.

"Why don't you make up some more coffee and I'll light a fire?"

He raised a brow, frowning,

"Since when do you have a fireplace?"

She shook out her hair, pulling her gloves off,

"It's in my bedroom, I have a couch in there too. Just come up when you're ready."

Adam frowned, not sure how to feel about that. He opened his mouth to retort, but Opal was already halfway up the creaking stairs. He groaned, making his way to the kitchen. Putting on the coffee pot, he leaned against the counter, breathing into his hands. Shit he was cold.

He originally had no intention of going to her room, but god damn did fire sound good right now. The coffee dripped into the pot, his eye watching the repeated drips hit the bottom. This wasn't good; He was losing focus. What was he thinking? Snowball fights? Having coffee with the exact thing he swore to wipe out?

Grabbing two mugs, he filled nearly half of one with cream and sugar, leaving the other untouched. For once, he was ignoring what he viewed as the 'logical' part of his brain. After filling up the two mugs with coffee, he headed upstairs. He stood in front of the door for a moment before kicking it with his foot. Opal opened the door, raising a brow,

"I told you to just come in, you know."

"Do I look I have 3 hands to you?"

She was wearing an oversized sweater now, along with some loose sweatpants and her usual fluffy socks. Taking a mug from him, she pulled the door all the way open, the soft warm light from the fire flickering behind her.

"Why don't you go change into something more comfortable? She chuckles a bit, "Since I know that shirt of yours may be a bit soaked."

Adam shrugged, handing her his mug. He would admit, the feeling of now ice cold water soaking the hem of his jeans wasn't comfortable.

"I wonder why that is." He shook out his damp shirt, quirking a brow at her.

Opal grinned at him, being followed by an inconspicuous whistle. She slipped back into her room, calling back to him,

"You better come back down! I'm not drinking your sugar bomb!"

Adam let out a loud enough grunt for her to hear, making his way back up to his room. His… room. When did he start calling it that? He shook his head, quickly pulling his soaked clothes off in exchange for some warmer, more comfortable clothes Opal had given him. He'd never been one for complete comfort; if it was functional and he could move in it, then it was a match.

However fleece lined sweats and a flannel button up was definitely an upgrade. Making his way back downstairs, he took a moment before stepping into the room. It was quite big, honestly. There was a small nook couch in the corner of the room, multiple rugs all over the floor. Large trunks were stacked up as a table, wooden hearts and rustic paintings along the walls. Off in the corner of the room was a large canopy bed, surrounded by windows.

Opal was sitting on the small purple couch in front of the stone fireplace, mug in hand. She looked over at him, scooting over on the couch and patting next to her. He was tempted to sit on the floor; just to bother her. Regardless, he plopped down next to her, grabbing his mug off the floor.

She was sitting with her legs up on the couch, comfortably crossed. He took a sip of his coffee, crossing his leg over. Opal made her usual random small talk, Adam giving his usual sounds of recognition. The sat together for a decent while, sipping their drinks and watching the fire.

"Adam."

"Hn."

She glanced up at him, smiling weakly,

"You do know I want to help you, right?"

Adam stared at her for a moment, before looking back at the fire. His lips pursed as his brow furrowed. He could practically feel the rising disappointment coming off of her. Don't trust anyone. Don't get attached.

_You will never amount to anything._

He glanced back at her, making sure to respond clearly enough,

"I know."

Opal blinked, smiling at him. She looked content now, even a bit cheerier than usual. Bringing her mug to her lips, she blew an unruly coil out of her face, happily sipping her coffee. He smirked a bit, when she wasn't looking of course. Leaning back into the couch he closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh.

Maybe she was a bit cute after all.


	8. Author's Note: Not Dead!

Seeing a couple comments that were asking if this story is dead; No it's not! I've just been trying to juggle both work and my art as of late, so its pushed back my time to write chapters. I have many things planned for this story, so bare with me-

Trust me when i say there's still PLENTY of events that have yet to happen. Thank you for understanding.

-Mei


	9. Visit

Aaaaaand were back! I had alot of stuff going on in my life these past months but I finally was able to finish this chapter. It's a longer one so hopefully it makes up for my absence!

-Mei

\--

"What do you think of this one?"

Adam rubbed his temples, frowning,

"It's a tree. They're **all** fucking trees."

Opal's cheeks puffed out as she frowned,

"It can't just be any tree it has to be the right one!" She grumbled, giving him a pointed look, "When was the last time you even celebrated a holiday, Mr. Grinch?"

The faunus cringed, shaking his head,

"One; **never** call me that again. And two; why the fuck does it matter?"

She grabbed him by the sleeve, dragging him through the forest,

"Because it's fun! You'll like it! Promise."

Opal turned on her heel, quirking a brow,

"Not everything in life has to be serious, you know."

He rolled his eyes, quietly shaking his head. This was ridiculous, but what wasn't these days. While it was nice to be domestic for a change, something felt… off. His arrogant side had been burning inside of him more and more lately; and he was ignoring it. He was blatantly ignoring the part of him he had clung to so desperately his entire life.

"Adam!"

Adam blinked, pulling himself back to reality. He looked at her blankly, brows raising,

"What?"

She angrily puffed out her cheeks, frowning,

"Pay attention! We have to be back in time to decorate and make dinner!"

The faunus frowned, quirking a brow,

"Why exactly? Winter's Veil isn't for days."

He watched her posture go a bit rigid, immediately putting him on edge,

"Why, do we need to be back?"

Opal scratched the back of her head, leaning on the axe she had been carrying,

"Well… A close family friend is going to be having dinner with us tonight!" She laughed awkwardly, smiling.

**"What?"**

Seeing his immediate change in mood, she quickly put her hands up, motioning sporadically,

"It's okay! It's okay!- He knows! He's practically my second father, and he wouldn't do anything to put either of us in danger."

Adam felt a chill run up his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up. There went his small sense of security. One human was one thing, but two? Opal rested the axe against one of the trees, putting her hands on his shoulders,

"I know it's scary, but trust me. Not everyone is out to get you." She smiled at him, poking his cheek.

While he usually would smack her hand away, he quietly looked to the side, blowing air out his nose,

"...Just pick a fucking tree already."

Opal grinned at that, picking up her axe again, slinging it over her shoulder,

"That's the spirit! Now what do you think of this one…"

\--

"Why did you pick this one!?"

"You were rushing me! I picked one like you told me to!"

The two dragged the tree down the walkway, Adam's boots occasional slipping on the slick cobblestones. Of course she did. She had to pick the big ass tree.

"Let me get the door hold on-"

"Is this even going to fit through the door?" He snapped, growling.

Opal turned around, pointing at him,

"We'll make it fit! Failure is not an option!" She swung the door open, grabbing the top of the tree, "I'm no quitter and neither are you!"

Adam let out a disgruntled noise, shoving the prickly object through the narrow door. After uncomfortable prickling and shoving, the two finally managed to get the large tree into the living room. The faunus slumped down against the wall, blowing hair out of his face. He heard Opal's body 'thump' to the floor, her arms spreading out,

"We did iiiiit!" She let out a noise, sitting up, "Now we get to stand it up and decorate! Oh wow I haven't decorated a tree in years."

Opal stood up, dragging Adam off the floor,

"I know you haven't decorated a tree in forever- oh I can use you to put the star on."

He gave her a disgruntled look, rolling his eyes. She smirked, quirking a brow,

"If you keep that face I'll tinsel your horns- don't doubt me."

She made her way to the staircase, the sound of boxes being shifted and knickknacks clattering coming from the doorway,

"Speak of, your horns have grown quite a bit, haven't they?"

Adam raised a brow, reaching up to touch his horns. They had grown quite a bit actually. He ran his thumb over the slight curve on the end, humming.

"A bit, yes."

He watched her head peek out from behind the door jam, hair flopping over her head,

"Also why do you dye your hair? I'm just curious; though you don't have to answer if you don't want."

"That's-"

"None of my business, okay okay." She chirped back, yanking the box out from under the stairs, "For the record, I think you look good as a brunette."

Adam rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. He awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it slightly. Most people assumed he was naturally a redhead, and it wasn't exactly uncommon for people to have naturally two toned hair these days. The only people who really knew were-

A frown spread across his face, his body stiffening.

_'Adam what did you do to your hair?' Kali blinked, covering her mouth._

_Adam's hair was sticking out messily, it's usual brown dyed to a deep red. It was still a bit fluffy from what could only be the hairdryer. He ran his fingers through it, shrugging,_

_'What about it? I just felt like it.'_

_'I think it suits you.'_

_He glanced to the cat faunus sitting in the corner of the room, her eyes trained on the book in front of her. She glanced over the pages, quirking a brow,_

_'If there's something you don't like about yourself, why not change it?'_

"Adam- Remnant to Adam, do you copy?"

He blinked, brows furrowing. A box was promptly jammed into his arms,

"Here's the decorations; they may be a little dusty though."

Adam let out a quiet grunt, heading over to the tree. Hopefully he could just sit and watch her do it; he could start dinner for…

The visitor, right. Fine, he'd decorate the damn tree. Putting the box down, Adam brushed the dust off of the top, opening it. It was full of generic Winter's Veil decorations, anything from snowmen and snowflakes to simple baubles. He let out a quiet grunt, shifting the ornaments around in the box.

To be honest, he was a bit lost. He hadn't done this in… years. Kali and Ghira had practically forced him to participate in the festivities, regardless of his original confusion and skittishness.

"Would it kill you to smile once in a while?"

"If only." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes and they'll get stuck in the back of your head."

As sound of annoyance escaped him,Opal began rifling through the box. Adam decided it would be best to keep busy. He didn't feel like thinking about his past, or his present. He was quite a proactive person; always doing something, working on something. Maybe because he didn't like thinking about his real intentions.

"Can you pass me the tinsel?" Opal chirped, now perched on a stool, attempting to reach the top of the tree, "On second thought I need to borrow your height."

"I begrudgingly agreed to help you with this, not to be your ladder."

She puffed out her cheeks, frowning,

"Exactly, you agreed to help, but never specified what; so yes. You are my ladder."

Damn it. He grunted, pulling ribbon out of the box,

"Fine, whatever. Just get this over with," he glanced at her, frowning, "Get that smug look off your face."

"Well first of all, that's not tinsel- and you make it reaaaallly hard not to."

Opal pulled the sparkly tinsel from the box, shaking it at him,

"Now get to it! I'm going to go change; I also got something for you to wear as well."

"I have not agreed to even be there. I have no interest in meeting anyone."

She leaned on the door jam, frowning,

"You're in my house, you're having dinner with us. Plus I already pulled out the clothes so your wearing them."

Adam's eye twitched, a growl escaping him,

"And what makes you think I'll just do whatever you say?"

"The fact you helped me drag a tree across the forest and are currently elbow deep in tinsel. Suck it up and put on a dress shirt." She waved her hand, heading upstairs.

The faunus quietly fumed, tempted to snap the the gaudy string in half. He was not some dress up doll. As much as he wanted to coop up in his room, he knew it wasn't worth the headache. Looking back at the tree, he frowned, rustling the box. It was one night out of his life that he'd never get back; a waste, but not the end of the world.

At least he'd get a meal. Adam took little time 'decorating' the tree, not willing to put in even an ounce of effort. After spending a good five minutes untangling lights, the sound of creaking stairs pulled him out of his riveting experience. He was promptly hit in the face with a shirt, his eye twitching.

Opal put her hand on her hip, eyeing the tree,

"Really?"

"You said to decorate it, you never said it had to be done well."

"I swear it's hard to believe you're my age." She huffed, rolling her eyes.

The faunus shook out the shirt that had been tossed at him, eyeing it. It was very… Red. A lot louder than he would usually prefer, but it wasn't as if it mattered.

"Why do you have this anyways?"

"Clearly I just love collecting shirts that are three sizes too big for me," she deadpanned, crossing her arms, "I bought it for you, for this specific day; now put it on."

He let out a grumble, sneering at her. Stripping off the simple long sleeve he was wearing, he shrugged on the shirt, rolling his shoulders. Adam glanced at her, quirking a brow. It was jarring; seeing her in more… formalwear?

While she still had her corset on, her original blouse had been swapped for a more flowy, cream colored one. Baggy pants were traded for a deep olive green skirt, stopping just above her ankles.

"Adam?"

He blinked, eye twitching,

"What?"

Opal smirked, her hand on her hip,

"I know it's shocking that I'm indeed a woman; but you don't have to stare."

Adam let out a disgruntled noise, sneering,

"When you wear practically the same thing every day, I was surprised to see you in something different."

She rolled her eyes at him, roughly punching him in the arm. He was able to react this time, a red crackle dancing across the area she had struck. A smirk graced his lips, brow arching as he looked at her.

"Keep rolling your eyes like that and they'll get stuck in the back of your head," he mocked, raising a brow.

Opal puffed out her cheeks in frustration, as she always did. It felt good, getting his strength back. She stuck her tongue out, poking his cheek,

"Don't go getting cocky because you could predict a hit from me."

Adam half heartedly smacked her hand away, frowning. Opal raised a brow, waiting for his usual snarky comment or venom, but it never came. She hummed before dismissing the thought. Grabbing him by the shirt, she began fixing his buttons, frowning,

"Really? At least button your up more than half way; I swear."

He twitched, body going rigid. As simple as the act was, it was a familiar feeling. It made his stomach churn, chills running up his spine;

_"No- Adam here, let me help you."_

_Ghira's fingers began adjusting the buttons on Adam's shirt, a large hand ruffling his brown hair._

_"There; not so hard, see?"_

_The small faunus kept his eye trained on his feet, flinching as the man patted his back._

_"You can speak you know; it's alright."_

_He glanced up at Ghira, brows knit. His small voice sounded as though it had been drug through gravel, his silence in the current months rearing its head._

_"T-Thank… yo-you..."_

Adam abruptly stood up, turning his back to her,

"I don't need you to dress me; piss off!" He snapped, adjusting his collar.

Opal's brows furrowed in concern, her hand reaching to touch his shoulder,

"Adam are you-"

The knocking on the door pulled the two out of their thoughts; though Adam looked more like a deer caught in headlights. He immediately move to head upstairs, only to be grabbed by Opal,

"Not so fast! You're staying!"

"Like hell I am!" He snapped, proceeding to hobble his way to the stairs.

The woman's socks slid across the wood floor as she held onto him, her rebuttals falling on deaf ears.

"I thought you weren't one to run away, boy."

A deep, amused voice came from the front door, freezing the faunus in place. Opal glanced over, a smile on her face,

"Riley! You're here!" She chirped, keeping an iron grip on Adam's arm.

Adam kept his head turned away, his body visibly twitching in her hold; his scar suddenly feeling painfully apparent on his face. Mask- he needed a mask-

He felt a large hand on his shoulder, his body instinctively moving to twist the others grip off of him. Unfortunately, his arm was kept in place, the large man looking down, at -him-.

"Ah yes, I've heard quite a bit about you!"

Riley stroked his beard with his other hand, letting out a hum,

"Quite good to meetcha' in person, boy."

Adam wasn't easily intimidated; he was more than ready to hold his head high and push his menace against any individual who challenged him. Banesaw had been one of the two most intimidating men he'd ever met, but he had no fear in giving orders to the man; and even so, he dwarfed in size to Riley.

"Just gonna stand there with your tongue tied, eh?"

Adam's voice was caught in his throat, his brain slowly processing the man's appearance. While the others size was what originally caught his attention, he quickly noticed the man's features. Scales littered Riley's forearm, the hand grasping his arm tipped with sharp black nails. He had a peppering of scales on his cheeks, though no where near as pronounced as those on his arms,

"You're…"

Opal crossed her arms, raising a brow,

"He's a faunus, yes. Just like you."

Riley looked a bit confused at first, before letting out a bellowing laugh,

"That's what was drivin' ya' away? Ha! Don't worry, kid. I ain't here to bitecha'," he let the other go, placing his hands on his sides; Adam could see where Opal got it from now.

"So Riley; -you- weren't supposed to be here until six."

He let out a bellowing laugh, shrugging,

"Ah c'mon! Couldn't wait to see my girl; n' I was eager t' meet your lil' guest here."

Riley looked at the other faunus, quirking a bushy brow at him,

"You've got quite the reputation, y'know."

Adam couldn't let himself be intimidated. He couldn't let the man get to him; his emotions had been getting much more bold as of late, and he would not have it. Pulling his anxiousness back, he gave the other faunus a flat look, keeping quiet.

Opal punched his shoulder, the crackle of his aura scattering across the spot as he glared at her. He didn't care about the death glares he was getting. Like Riley said, he had a reputation, and any gods be damned would he let that slip away under a mod podge of pent up trauma.

"Could you atleast try to be a decent person for five minutes?" Opal grumbled, glaring back at him.

Adam sneered at her, turning his head away. He'd gotten too complacent over the months he'd been here; losing his edge. It didn't take long for Opal to be fed up with his abrupt change in attitude. She grabbed him by his ear, dragging him back to the table,

"Sit; if you go try to hide upstairs I will personally drag you back down here-" Turning on her heel she looked at Riley, smiling, "Riley! Why don't you two have a chat while I start dinner?"

Riley smiled awkwardly, scratching his head. Opal was always quite a fireball; just like her mother. Any reasonable person would be terrified of Adam Taurus, yet here she was, dragging him around as if he was an unruly child. As amusing as it was; it made him a bit uneasy. When she had first told him who she'd saved, he was one step from hysterical. Though after seeing his face, he couldn't help but feel for the boy. Unlike Opal, he could only assume the faunus had no one to turn to. Even if he may had been taken in and care of; wounds tend to fester.

Letting out a sigh, he sat down across from Adam, crossing his arms. It looked like Riley wasn't the only one wondering how to approach the situation. The faunus kept his head turned to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"So- You're from Mantle, eh?" He asked casually, testing the waters.

Adam gave him an uninterested look, sticking to his brooding,

"What gave it away?"

"Calm down, kid. I don't think you're in the position t' be all snappy, eh?" Riley cocked his head, stroking his beard.

The other sneered, looking to the side. Opal frowned, quietly pulling vegetables out of the fridge. She'd hoped seeing Riley would put him more at ease, but he seemed to have only reverted back to his old ways.

The two sat in silence, the sound of Opal's cooking filling the space; sounds of chopping and pots clinking. Riley finally got up, heading into the small kitchen,

_'Doll, y'know I support you but this is…'_

She cut him off, kicking his leg,

_'He's just uneasy, quiet.'_

He rubbed his temples, glancing back at the younger faunus. He hadn't exactly instilled confidence like Opal had hoped the visit would achieve; quite the opposite actually. Riley was more skeptical than ever, and Adam was misbehaving just to prove some point to himself.

Opal slid the vegetables into the nearby pot, placing the lid on top. She chatted with Riley for a while, occasionally glancing to Adam every now and then.

"-'nd then she tried to change her order after it was finished!"

Opal covered her mouth, stifling a laugh,

"What?! Did she expect you to un-emboss it? How did she think it worked!"

Riley threw his arms up, rolling his eyes,

"Hell if I know, doll! Damn I swear, Atlas natives are somethin' else. Hard to believe folks from Mantle are on the same continent."

She nodded,

"I… I feel for them; with all that's happened. Hopefully they can simply move forward and past all that's happened."

Adam glanced to her, brows furrowing. Opal had no television, but she'd lent him her scroll on multiple occasions. News of Atlas and Mantle practically flatlined after a certain point; however that didn't stop information from slipping through the cracks.

Opal practically banned him from looking at the news afterwards. He rubbed his temples, glaring at the mug on the table. She'd defused him effectively, much to his dismay. Their argument was short and sweet, her logic poking holes in his murderous intent:

_"I should have slaughtered that pig years ago! Him and that entitled family of his!" Adam snapped, snarling at the recent news._

_Opal snatched the scroll away from him, a stern look on her face,_

_"That's enough! I'm not happy about it either but there are other ways to deal with these things!"_

_Adam got up from his spot on the couch, growling at her,_

_"Tell that to all of the dead in Mantle!"_

_"And more death is the last thing we need! What do you think you could do? Walk into Atlas and take his head off? What would that solve?"_

_He went to retort, only to be beaten to it,_

_"Have more chaos and grimm in the streets? Let people starve because they have no means of supporting their family? Adam do you ever think about how your actions will really affect everyone else!?"_

_Adam had no response. He didn't have a solution- he was just…_

Angry. So much resentment, so much anger. He didn't think, he would have acted; and he hated that she was right. He would have made everything even worse. While she didn't go through what he did, she did hold the same amount of hate towards the family. The only difference was she thought of the people, while he just cared about inflicting more pain.

The clatter of utensils being placed on the table pulled him from his thoughts, a bowl being placed in front of him.

"Dinner is done." She mused, leaning in, "You can go upstairs after if you want, I won't keep you here."

Adam stared at her for a moment, before looking back to the bowl. He made a sound of recognition, prodding at his meal with a spoon. Opal made her way back to the couch, sitting down with Riley. They continued to chat, favoring more cheerful topics rather than the past events of Mantle and Atlas. More discussion of work, daily happenings; she'd occasionally bring up events that included Adam, but they had been far and inbetween.

In the end, he had chosen to retreat to the room upstairs, his mind in too many places to deal with the pressure of prying eyes. He'd even tried to sit down and meditate for a change, something he hadn't bothered doing since his broken ties with Kali and Ghira. For once, Adam was sick with his own mind. He swore he just wanted to scream at himself to shut up for once, and he would be more than happy to turn off his own senses.

He had been in a place where he was confident in his choices, in his thoughts, his beliefs. Now, he wasn't sure what he thought. It was hard to resent someone who had saved your life and cared for you over the months. His time here made him truly question his morals. Was he wrong? He was making a difference, wasn't he? It wasn't spite, it wasn't his thirst for revenge, he wanted to make things better- didn't he? The door creaked open, followed by a knock on the doorframe.

Adam opened his eyes, shifting in his spot on the floor. What time was it? How long had he been pondering? Though it wasn't as if it mattered; he hadn't been getting anywhere.

"If I remember correctly, I was told I'd be left alone." He murmured, looking over his shoulder.

Opal leaned against the doorframe, a brown paper package under her arm,

"Calm down, I'm not here to terrorise you; for now." She smirked, stepping into the room, "Riley went home, so I just wanted to let you know the living room is safe."

Adam nodded, letting out a breath. The sound of her entering the room wasn't subtle, not that she had been trying to hide her presence. The crinkling of paper got his attention, turning to look at the package that had been placed next to him. He looked at her curiously, brows furrowing.

"It's for you." She hummed, smiling.

Adam frowned, glancing back at the package,

"I don't need gifts from you. A childish tradition, no?"

Opal rolled her eyes, nudging the package against his leg,

"Just open it. I worked hard on it."

She made her way out of the room, glancing back at him,

"Hopefully it fits, I eyeballed most of it."

He looked down at the 'gift' after she left the room, quietly picking it up. Grumbling to himself, he tore open the paper. She'd likely tear him a new one if she came back and the package was untouched anyways. With just one glance, his heart skipped a beat.

It was distinctly his symbol, no doubt. The intricate twisting stems and rose were all embroidered.

_"I worked hard on it."_

There was no way she could commision someone to stitch this without raising suspicion, or even putting a target on her back. Had she really done this herself? Even himself, with how important the symbol was to him, didn't put this much time into crafting it. Pulling the article from the paper, he straightened it out.

It was undoubtedly a coat, made out of a thick leather. It was stark black like his past clothing, a large hood attached to the collar. Holes were placed in the hood, magnets connecting the slits so it could easily be pulled over his horns. His symbol was connected with snaps, making it removable for what he only assumed was for being in public.

Adam sat for a while, staring at it. He didn't know how to feel. Why was she doing this for him? Why bother to slave over something like this for him? He laid it on the large trunk that had been fashioned as a table against the wall before sitting down on the bed. Everything from the buckles and snaps had been carefully stitched and fastened. His symbol was practically perfect, every stitch of thread, every thorn placed just right. He drug his hand through his hair, resting his forehead against his palm.

His mind snapped bitterly at itself, fighting over his thoughts, his values; even his own morality. No amount of meditation or self reflection could pull him out of the hole he dug for himself. For the first time since his childhood, Adam really did feel lost.


	10. Break

Opal prodded at her salad, wordlessly glancing between it and Adam. He'd been acting… Strange over the last couple of days. Ever since Riley had visited, Adam had been seemingly distancing himself; more than usual that is.

She watched him get up, quietly washing his plate. Why did it seem like he was going backwards?

"So how did it fit?" Opal mused, taking a sip of her tea, "I didn't know your size, so I had to just estimate."

He hadn't brought up the gift since she'd given it to him, and seeing that they'd been inside due to the snow, there wasn't an opportunity to wear it out just yet. Adam tensed a bit, looking to the side,

"Wouldn't know." He muttered quietly, placing his dishes back in the cupboard.

Opal frowned, turning her chair to face him,

"Oh come on! Are you telling me you didn't even try it on!?"

She puffed out her cheeks at him, fuming. She'd spent more nights than she'd care to admit on that damn coat.

Adam turned to look at her, nose crinkled,

"I don't need your charity."

Opal stood up, leaning against the island,

"Why do you have to be so difficult? You know normal people say 'thank you'." She grumbled, brows knit.

"I told you I don't need your fucking help!" He snapped, heading to the stairs.

She could feel her eye twitch, watching him go,

"What's with you!? Ever since Riley came over you've been a complete prick!"

Adam ignored her, continuing to make his way back to his room. She made a frustrated noise, angrily stomping her way to the sink. He was unbelievable! He was worse than a teenager sometimes, and he was a twenty year old!

What was his problem? Everything was going fine up until now. Did she mess up his symbol? Was he offended by the gift for some reason?

_'If he just TALKED to me this wouldn't be that hard!' _She thought angrily to herself, aggressively washing her plate.

Opal made her way to the couch, flopping backwards onto it. It had been blizzarding for days now, so she didn't even have a way to keep busy. She looked to the stairs, rolling her head to the side; she really did wonder what went through his head sometimes. If he would just open up and let her know what was hurting him, he'd feel a lot better. At least in her experience it did.

Whatever was going on with him, she was going to get to the bottom of it. She wasn't one to prod, but he had to learn to open up. Opal sat up, tapping her finger on her chin; he would have to come out of that room eventually, and when he did, she was not about to let him slink away.

She decided to keep herself busy with chores; whether it be cleaning or just organizing the miscellaneous clutter around her home. She'd occasionally glance out the windows, letting out a disgruntled noise. The idea of shoveling snow the coming morning wasn't exactly appealing; maybe she could convince Adam to help.

Opal wiped her forehead, letting out a huff. Well, she'd cleaned the entire living room. Opening her scroll, she looked at the time, frowning.

_12:25pm_

She groaned rubbing her face. Now she really didn't know what to do. Pulling open one of the drawers under the coffee table, she pulled out an embroidery ring and thread, figuring that a monotonous craft may keep her busy. A soft humming accompanied her work, spanning from random tunes to familiar folk songs.

Opal ran her thumb over one of the many small daisies she'd stitched, making a sound of approval. The sound of heavy footfalls caught her attention, eyes traveling to the stairs. The faunus in question wordlessly made his way into the room, heading straight for the sink.

_'This is it. I can't let him get away now.'_

Adam began making his way back with a glass of water, only to frown at Opal standing in the doorway to the stairs,

"We need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about; get out of my way."

She frowned, putting her hand on her hip,

"Adam you've been acting like an ass ever since Riley visited! Look I'm sorry I sprung the visit on you but-"

He growled, glaring at her,

"I told you I have nothing to talk to you about, now move."

As he pushed past her, she roughly grabbed his arm, planting her feet,

"Adam would you just talk to me!? If you weren't such a stubborn-"

Adam turned on his heel, finally snapping,

"I don't need to talk to anyone about **ANYTHING**!" He screamed, hairs on the back of his neck sticking up, "**STOP TRYING TO TALK TO ME! STOP TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF ME!**"

The glass he was holding hit the floor, luckily not shattering on impact. Opal paused before opening her mouth, brows knit,

"Adam-"

"**STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU CARE**!"

He stared at her, chest heaving; that wasn't what he'd meant to say. It was fake, everything was fake. Everything that anyone ever tried to tell him was a lie. They didn't care, they didn't worry- it just mattered how he made them look. He was tired of being a symbol, tired of being a pawn. His whole life was built on a false sense of security; the idea that he would be strong enough to not be stepped on anymore, to control his own destiny.

"Adam, please calm down. I just want to hel-"

"Just shut the fuck up!" He growled, staring her down, "Don't tell me to calm down! Don't tell me to do anything!"

Adam was spiraling, he knew that. He wasn't in control, he was letting his emotions run wild. Though for once, he just didn't care. Opal was right back then, everything was spilling over. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't need **ANYONE**! What- do you think I can't take care of myself!? That I'm too weak?!"

Opal stared back at him, unmoving from her spot. She wasn't one to back down from a fight- but that wasn't what Adam was looking for. It was… Sad. As furious as he looked, as angry and menacing as he was acting; he was scared. She'd tried to be subtle, she tried to be kind and gentle, but she knew that wasn't what he needed now.

"I do." She spoke clearly, keeping eye contact with him.

Something in him broke. He grabbed her shoulder, shoving her against the wood wall. It wasn't very hard, but she did make a noise, frowning at him. Opal figured it was best to let him get it out of his system- but he wouldn't be getting a reaction out of her.

He snarled at her, his hand holding the front of her shirt, "Everything I've **EVER** done was for the greater good! I did the things that everyone else was too weak to do!"

"You're wrong," She grabbed his wrist, brows furrowing, "All you've done your whole life is hide in a husk of a person you're not."

"You don't know **anything** about me!" He shouted, gritting his teeth.

Opal let out a breath, closing her eyes for a moment. He was right; she'd never know what he went through. How hard his life was, what had led him to the point he was at now. But she didn't need to.

"I don't. What I do know is that you're afraid! You're afraid of your past, what you've done, if it was really right-"

"Everything I've done-"

"Was for yourself!" She cut him off, pulling his hand from her shirt, "You wanted them to hurt! You wanted them to hurt as much as you did!"

"Shut up-"

"You're terrified of being that scared child with nowhere to go again-"

"**I SAID SHUT UP**!" He screamed, body shaking.

Adam slammed his fist into the wall next to her, the wood splintering at the impact. She twitched a bit, slowly glancing to the fist that was currently next to her.

"Do you have any idea what it's like!? To watch everything in your life fall apart!? To have nothing left?!" His voice quivered through his gritted teeth, his arm beginning to shake.

"Hate me! Resent me! Be afraid me!" His voice was hoarse, lip quivering slightly, "Want something- Want anything!"

Opal moved to place her hand on his arm, only for him to pull away. He grabbed at his hair, sharp breaths leaving him. This isn't what he wanted. What did she want from him? What was she looking to gain from him? Why, why, why?!

"I can't lose- I won't lose. I have to be strong. I need to win. I-"

He felt like he was lost in a snowstorm. His skin felt fridged, everything was a blur. He could feel sweat dripping down his face, but his body was shaking. Not again, he couldn't be alone again. Don't trust anyone, don't confide in anyone; be alone, be by yourself. You can't get hurt, you won't fall, you just need to keep going-

"Adam please, you have to breath." Opal's voice was laced with concern.

"Just stop already!"

"Just let me help you! You don't have to go through this-"

"**I CAN'T TAKE BEING ABANDONED AGAIN!**" He screamed, his voice cracking.

Adam let out short breaths, staring at her blankly. What did he just say? Everything felt off. He could feel the floor moving under him, his vision going foggy. He rubbed his eyes before looking back at his hands, fingers rubbing together. Wet? His hands were wet. No- He wasn't a child. He was stronger than this, better than this.

Adam felt his legs buckle under him, Opal grabbing him as he fell to his knees. He felt dizzy, he couldn't breath. He put his hands on his head, fingers digging into his scalp. They would kill him- they'd find him; find her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Adam." She cooed softly, hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to hold it in- just let go."

Let go. As if it were that easy, but she knew that. He could feel his sins clawing up his back, more than ever before. Just let go? He could never let go- all those people, all those faces, all those executions. His stomach churned, the sudden feeling of nausea hit him. Make them pay, make them all pay; they never tried to help, make them hurt-

"Breath, Adam. It's okay." Opal murmured again, giving his shoulder a squeeze, "I'm not going anywhere."

Adam sucked in a breath, realizing he must have forgotten to even breath in the first place. It was pathetic, her seeing him like this. Like he had been all those years ago. Just let go, just… He tilted his head down, biting his lip. His grip on his hair tightened, head shaking.

Adam felt his lungs burn as a scream escaped him, eyes squeezing shut. His whole life felt like it was crumbling. He sounded pathetic; screaming and crying like a child. Opal was right- That damn blonde was right; he was fake. He'd been running from his fear, hiding behind his anger and brutality. Ghira and Kali saw what he was becoming, so did Blake; he drove them away. Cinder had used him like a pawn, and he was stupid enough to think taking over the White Fang would be a breeze.

Failure; He was a failure and a killer. There was no one to blame, no fingers to point. Everything he'd done was his fault. Atlas had taken more than just his family; it took who he was. It turned him into the animal they wanted him to be. It looks like he'd gotten what he really deserved after all.

Adam felt a hand on the back of his neck, his forehead pressing into the crook of Opal's shoulder. His body tensed, the instinct to jerk away boiling within him. He willed his body to relax, the feeling of her fingers gently rubbing circles on his back. No, he truly hadn't gotten what he deserved. He should be dead, suffering at the hands of all the innocent people he'd slaughtered in his blind rages.

She held him as his muffled screams escaped him, face still buried in her shoulder. He wanted to run away, hide, disappear. Adam's breathing began to calm, ragged breaths escaping him. He slumped down a bit, a hand moving to his chest. It had felt as if he was dying again- just like that day.

Opal hummed quietly, letting out a breath of relief as Adam began to calm down. She wouldn't push him or tell him that he was wrong. It wasn't what he needed right now. He was broken, and he'd need time to heal. Though it would take time and help, she believed he could get there.

"Shhh… shh…" Opal cooed, resting her forehead against the top of his head, "No one can get you here."

Adam eventually retreated back to his room, Opal insisting that he lay down and rest after his… Episode. While he didn't like her speaking to him like a child, he appreciated her tact. He stared up at the ceiling, sighing. How he hadn't been thrown out of this house yet, he'd never know. The last thing he expected from today was confronting the last fifteen years of his life.

A quiet knock drew his attention away from the ceiling, eye traveling to the door. Opal was peeking in, holding a mug next to her face. Adam sat up, crossing his legs as he leaned back against the headboard. She made her way in, offering another mug to him.

"More 'relaxation tea'?" He muttered, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

The feeling of guilt was still eating at him. He'd let his anger get the best of him. Again. He could have hurt her; or even worse. Well, driving people away was his specialty.

"Well, I consider it a relaxing drink but," she smiled as he took the mug, a brow raised, "It's hot cocoa."

Opal sat down on the end of the bed, glancing out the large bay window,

"The news said that the blizzard should be calming down tomorrow." She mused, taking a sip of her cocoa.

Adam made a noise, half hiding behind his mug. How was she talking so casually after what had happened? He watched her stare out the window, a smile on her lips as she sipped her drink.

"So are you planning on acting like nothing happened, then?" His voice was quiet, still sounding a bit hoarse from earlier.

Opal glanced back at him, cocking her head,

"Oh no. We're going to talk about that-" she quirked a brow, smirking, "Just not right now."

She let out a content sigh, looking back to the window,

"For now, we just enjoy the peace."

Adam hummed, finally taking a sip of his drink. So, the calm before the storm.


	11. Trust

Thank you for all the love for the last chapter! I was really looking forward to writing that one since I started this fic so Im happy to see that you all enjoyed it. This chapter is a bit shorter than the past few, but just as important c:

\--

Opal sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. As much as she'd love to stay in bed, there was work to be done. She'd considered asking Adam for help with the snow, but after yesterday, she didn't want to push him too hard. Planting her feet on the floor, she drug herself out of bed, making her way to the window. The whole area was covered in a thick layer of snow, the balcony practically barricaded with white. Heading to the bathroom, she went through her general routine: brush teeth, wash face, fight with hair. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily making her way downstairs.

What was surprising was the alluring smell of coffee. A hum escaped her as she made way for the coffee maker, grabbing her favorite mug. She glanced out the window for a moment, before taking a double take.

The entire walkway was clear of snow, the sound of a scraping shovel reaching her ears. Opal slipped on some fluffy boots, peeking out the front door. Her feet crunched against some of the left over snow, following the sound. She mentally cursed herself for staying in her nightgown, rubbing her legs to keep warm.

Adam was around the left side of the house, his scarf pulled up over his nose to keep warm. He was in a thick black coat, the white and red embroidery contrasting the dark leather. She felt a bit of pride bubble within her, finally seeing her work in use,

"So it fits?" She mused, making him jump.

He looked over his shoulder, gingerly pulling his scarf down,

"...Yes. Quite well."

Opal frowned, noticing his clear avoidance to look her in the eyes. While she was glad he understood what he'd done was wrong, she didn't want him to feel guilty. She hummed, looking at the mostly cleared off porch,

"You did a good job. Now that I'm up do you need help?"

"I… no. I'm almost done anyways." He muttered, swiftly getting back to work.

"I'll make breakfast then."

"You don't have t-"

Opal turned on her heel, making her way back to the front door,

"Too late, already doing it! I'll make you your coffee, sugar and cream right?"

Adam opened his mouth to retort, only to get a sound of the door shutting in return. He blew air out his nose, clenching his fist. He rested his forehead against the handle of the shovel, closing his eyes. Was this really okay? To settle into this lifestyle?

He'd been a fighter all his life; never one to stay in one place- always bringing the fight to others. Glancing through the window, he could see Opal scurrying around the kitchen. After yesterday, he was thrown back into a place where he hadn't been since he was a child. He hated being fearful, he hated feeling defenseless, hated being alone.

_'Shh...shh...I'm not going anywhere.'_

Adam frowned, looking down at his boots. He wanted to trust her. He wanted to believe she wouldn't turn on him.

_'I'm with you, I promise.' Blake smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder._

His grip tightened on the shovel, his knuckles going white under his gloves. Every time- over and over again, he was left behind. Though with past reflection, he didn't blame them. Opal felt almost like too good of a person. She was kind and caring, but under no circumstances a damsel. She wasn't afraid to put him in his place, something no one had done before.

Originally, it pissed him off. He felt disrespected, mocked. Only as time passed did he realize; she was treating him like a person. When Opal looked at him, she didn't see the White Fang, she didn't see the scar. He wasn't a tyrant, he wasn't a hero, he wasn't a murderer; wasn't a _victim._ He was Adam. An abrasive, difficult, stubborn faunus.

Adam shook his head, making his way back to the front of the house. He carefully propped the shovel next to the door, doing his best to knock the snow off his boots. As soon as he opened the door, the delicious smell of breakfast was quick to hit him. He pulled off his coat, placing it on the coat rack next to the entrance.

"All done?" Opal chirped, placing a large mug on the edge of the table.

He pulled off his boots and gloves, nodding loosely. Honestly he still wasn't ready to talk to her, but he knew it was coming. Making his way to the small island, he picked up his cup of overly sweet coffee, letting out a small hum. The slight taste of cocoa caught his attention, accompanied by some peppermint.

"Do you like it?" She mused, leaning on the counter, "I figured you might like something different for a change."

"It's good." He mumbled, taking another sip, "...For someone who drinks asphalt you have good taste."

Opal mocked offense, putting her hand on her chest,

"Don't worry, only three of my teeth rotted out of my mouth making it."

A small smirk graced his lips, eyes traveling back to his mug. Opal smiled, resting her cheek against her hand. She was glad to see him a bit more at ease, though the skiddish behaviour didn't suit him. He was always cocky and condescending, but in a way she found amusing enough. Now, he just seemed… lost.

She watched his eyes travel to the splintered wall, his body tensing.

_'You could have hurt her. Killed her.'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, eyes snapping back to Opal. She simply gave him a warm smile before turning her attention back to their meal in progress. He helped where he could, even though most of the cooking was already done. A plate was slid across the island to him as Opal made her way to the small dining table with her own.

They ate in silence, this one less tense than the morning prior. Adam knew what was coming. He wordlessly picked at his eggs, watching the yolks break and run over into his toast.

"Are you comfortable enough to talk about it?" Opal looked up from her meal, taking a sip of her coffee.

"About what." He replied bluntly, feigning ignorance.

"Adam…"

"Look; I lost my temper. There's nothing-"

She frowned, brows knitting,

"Adam, you had a full blown panic attack."

Adam went to retort, only for no words to escape him. His fist balled on the table as he shrunk back, looking down at his plate,

"...Is that what it was?"

"Gods. Yes, that's what it was. You can't keep hiding from whatever is eating at you."

She had it again, that look. The way her brows knit and the corners of her mouth slightly downturned; how she slightly pushed out her bottom lip and the way her body language changed. When they first met, he thought it was fear. Then, maybe it was disgust, disappointment; but no- it was concern, caring.

It made him want to crawl into a hole, knowing those eyes would see through any facade or feign ignorance. His hand twitched as soft fingertips brushed against his own, barely giving them any contact.

"I… I don't know what to do." Adam forced out, pulling his hand away.

He leaned back in his chair, looking to the side. It felt like pulling teeth- that actually seemed less painful at the moment. Would she use how he felt against him? Would she mock him? Tear him down even further than he already was?

"It's okay. You don't need to fix everything all at once, Adam." She murmured gently, a bit disappointed at his retreat, "I… I just think that we should try to pick apart what we have now- then we can focus on the overarching problem."

Adam looked up at her, brushing his hair out of his face. He offered a small nod before pausing, biting his lip.

"I...I Don't…" he paused again, brows furrowing.

Opal waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts, a gentle smile on her face. He continued to stare down at the table, hoping that somehow what he wanted to say would be sitting there.

"Trust issues… I suppose." Adam almost choked on his words, frowning deeply, "Better to keep to myself."

She nodded, leaning back in her seat. She quietly tapped her cheek, cocking her head,

"I understand… I know how it is. When…" She took a deep breath, "When I lost my parents, I didn't trust anyone. I felt like the world was out to get me,"

Opal leaned forward, taking his hand from under the table,

"Even now, I still do; but there are people out there who really do want to help. You just need to let them in."

Adam tensed, his hand twitching in her own. He hesitantly held her hand, his eyes still staring at the floor. She smiled gently, running her thumb across his scarred digits. The sheer fact he was willing to give this much of his personal space was astonishing to her.

"It doesn't have to be me; just try and keep an open mind." Opal hummed, letting go of his hand.

Adam let out a grunt, his fingers twitching at the lack of contact. He glanced up at her, those soft eyes staring back at him.

"Just take your time," a small giggle escaped her as she reached out to pat his cheek, "And I'll be here if you need me."

While she was expecting him to swat her away or give an off handed comment, he simply stayed put, avoiding her eyes again. Opal got up from her seat, tilting her hip to the side as she stretched,

"I'm going to get changed; maybe you can help me unearth the balcony." She laughed, heading for the stairs.

Adam's hand suddenly stopped her, holding onto her wrist. She blinked, a slightly startled noise escaping her. He opened his mouth for a moment, glancing at her in the corner of his eye,

"...Thank you, Opal."

Opal's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing a bit. She didn't realize it until now, but Adam had never thanked her directly. Sure, she could tell he wanted to, or showed appreciation in his own way- but he'd never told her so openly. She moved to touch his hand, only for him to retreat back to himself, pulling his attention back to his meal.

A small smile graced her lips as she gently wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against the back of his head. His body flinched at the touch, tensing at the unexpected contact,

"You're welcome."


	12. Leap of Faith

Adam has begun to trust Opal; but is he really ready to admit he needs the help?

\--

"The city…?" Adam looked up at her, brows furrowing.

"There's someone I want you to meet. I think that-"

"The last thing I need is more people knowing where I am."

Opal sighed, putting her hand on her hip. She knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Look. He's the person who helped me through my problems back then; has helped a lot of others too," she paused, cocking her head at him, "He's a great man, Adam. His husband is the sweetest penguin faunus too."

He slightly relaxed at the notion that it was another faunus, but he was still high strung. Argus was practically part of Atlas, and he still didn't have a weapon. He closed his eyes, brows furrowing in deep thought. This was a leap of faith- he knew that. It would be his first, and maybe last chance to let someone in. To trust someone.

Opal smiled at him, crossing her arms as he pondered.

"Fine."

She almost jumped for joy, keeping it minimized to a slight bounce,

"Perfect! You won't regret it I promise!" She chirped happily, moving to head upstairs, for what he could only guess was to get dressed.

She quickly turned on her heel as she made it to the stairs, looking back at him,

"But remember; no fighting. I want you to be on your best behavior!"

"I'll behave if they do-"

"Adam. They're Atleasian; they never behave." She frowned, glaring at him.

"Fine, fine. I won't kill anyone." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Opal looked at him suspiciously before slowly making her way up the stairs. He bristled at the thought of the city; he'd always hated crowds. Regardless of what he did, he would always stick out in a group. Not only was he a faunus, being six foot four had its disadvantages.

A sigh escaped him, resting his forehead against the table. He would much rather stay tucked away in the small home, pretending like nothing happened. Adam pulled himself from his seat, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes traveled to the window, arms crossing.

He hadn't been in a city since Haven. Even after tracking Blake to Argus, he didn't dare step foot in the place. Cities felt suffocating, claustrophobic; it felt like walking a tightrope. The shuffling above him made him begrudgingly slide out of his seat, knowing Opal would be down soon to pester him soon enough. Adam drug himself up the stairs, heading to what could only be described as 'his room' at this point. It was strange- how used to going up these steps he was. He didn't feel like he had to watch his back here, didn't feel the need to sleep with one eye open.

Adam felt safe, comfortable. For once, it felt like his biggest threat was himself. Maybe he just knew things were always too good to be true; that he couldn't relax, that he'd never be safe. He was constantly waiting to be stabbed in the back or worse- being ripped away from the safe haven he'd finally found. The thought made his stomach churn; what would happen if he was found?

What would happen to Opal?

He shook his head, choosing to shove the thought to the furthest corner of his mind. He was a creature of habit after all. The last thing he needed was to be distracted while in Argus. Heading to the dresser, he pulled out the simple black dress pants Opal had gifted him for Winter's Veil, figuring they may be a bit more appropriate compared to simple sweatpants. Slipping into a fleece lined long sleeve, he shrugged on his coat, making sure to remember to remove his symbol from the back prior.

There was a soft knock on the door, that familiar mess of coily hair peeking through the door,

"Ready to go?"

"No, but something tells me I don't get a say."

"See, now you're getting it," she chirped, smirking at him.

Adam rolled his eyes, following her back to the living room. The two promptly strapped on their boots, Opal picking up her usual walking stick. He eyed her curiously, seemingly expecting her to grab a weapon of some kind.

"What?" She mused, raising a brow.

"You're unarmed."

"Well I have my walking stic-"

"You're unarmed." He repeated bluntly, frowning.

She leaned against her walking stick, eyes narrowing,

"We shouldn't have any trouble as long as we stay calm and mind our business."

"But-"

"Ah ah. I've lived out here for years by myself. I think I know better."

Adam opened his mouth to retort, only to not have a response- damn it. That didn't change the fact that he was a walking magnet for grimm. While he'd calmed down quite a bit since his arrival, it didn't make him any less volatile. He let out a sigh of frustration, pulling his hood up; he had to be sure to work on acquiring a new weapon.

"Now let's get going! I want to be home by lunch."

After locking up, regardless of the chance of anyone trying to break in to begin with, they were on their way. Opal made idle chatter as usual, the two enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest. While he wasn't fond of snow, the quiet crunching of the fresh piles under their feet was calming. Gods knew he needed it before entering the city.

The familiar sound of the city train began to sound off in the distance, making him cringe. She paused mid conversation, turning to look at him,

"I know I kind of... Insisted that you come to the city but... " Opal frowned, brows knitting with concern, "Are you going to be okay?"

Adam sneered, shrugging his shoulders,

"I'm fine. I've dealt with enough insufferable people in my lifetime to know how to keep a low profile."

She looked at him skeptically before offering a sigh, shrugging her shoulders in response,

"If you say so- but if it's too much just-"

"I said I was fine." He snapped out, eye twitching.

He hated when people underestimated him. Regardless of the womans caring intentions, he wasn't a damned child. The two made their way down the incline; snow and gravel pathways tucked between trees slowly shifting to brick roads lined with street lamps. The presence of the military was disturbingly obvious, soldiers peppered throughout the entrances to the city. Luckily Argus hadn't taken the same path as Atlas in closing its doors, though the hold Atleasians still held was apparent.

"Stay close to me." She murmured, noticing the soldiers immediate attention on him.

She wrapped her hand around his, glancing up at him,

"Oh I just can't wait to show you the city, darling." She smiled, raising a brow.

Adam felt himself go rigid, grimacing at the sickeningly sweet tone she took. It was grossly fabricated and fake, but it seemed to make the soldiers turn away in secondhand embarrassment- though he didn't miss the slight look of disgust on their face. As they made their way through the walls, he offered a fake gag, earning him a swift punch in the shoulder,

"Don't give me that! It worked didn't it?" Opal stifled a laugh, nudging his leg with the end of her walking stick.

"That was disgustingly fake- clearly you've learned a thing or two from the Atleasians." He murmured playfully, offering a slight shove back.

Another laugh escaped her as they continued down the sidewalk, continuing their playful jabs and lighthearted bickering. A few chuckles even escaped him, regardless of his best efforts.

"Look who's back!"

The voice knocked them out of their comfortable teasing, Opal visibly stiffening. She quickly grabbed Adam's sleeve, picking up the pace down the sidewalk,

"Let's go."

He quirked a brow, glancing behind him. If that wasn't the walking definition of pretentious, he didn't know what was. The man's blonde hair was gelled into spikes, gaudy sunglasses perched on the top of his nose. He wore various shades of blue and whites, accented with gold; the Atleasian Military Crest on the sleeve of his jacket. The man grinned at him, pointing,

"Oh look the cow found a bull!"

"Oh fuck off, Jacob." She snapped, catching him off guard.

Opal didn't sound as strong as she usually did. The confidence she carried herself with wayned, and the strength in her words faltered; all for this piece of shit. Adam began to slow down, the feeling of his eye twitching becoming more irritating by the second. The woman practically dragged him down the sidewalk, her walking stick gripped in her other hand. Opal grimaced, leaning into the faunus,

"They're not worth it; let's just go."

"Hn.." He muttered, biting his lip.

If he said anything more, he knew he'd break. She began pulling him along again, much to his distaste. He despised how pacifistic Opal was. He knew by now she was no damsel, however it pissed him off how she was letting people walk all over her. The jeering continued as they walked, pushing Adam closer and closer to the edge.

Why wouldn't she do anything?

Opal kept smiling at him reassuringly, doing her best to convey that it didn't bother her,

"It's fine, they're just immature brats."

Pieces slowly began to come together for the faunus. Those months ago when Opal had come back from Argus. How distraught and downtrodden she looked; how her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He could tell how downtrodden she was getting now; could see how self conscious she looked- It was him. He grit his teeth, nails biting at his gloves.

"Come on- Why're you walking away!? Gonna go home and cry to mama and papa? Oh wait-"

He felt her flinch at that comment, his vision going red- no, that was the last straw. As Jacob moved to grab the back of her hood, Adam grabbed his wrist, twisting it roughly. The blonde let out a pained yelp, his followers backing up.

"Ad- Wait! Stop, he's not worth it!" She grabbed his jacket, eyes widening.

The faunus pulled him closer, ignoring Opal's protests,

"If you won't handle this then I will," he growled, turning his back to her, "Now listen to me you little shitstain. She won't stoop to your level, but I've already hit the bottom and I've got no problem **_digging_**."

Adam twisted the man's wrist further, producing an audible crack. Jacob let out a loud yelp, eyes wide with fear.

"What? All bark and no bite? You wear that military crest on your arm for a reason, don't you?"

Wisps of his shaggy brown hair poked out from under the hood, his lone blue eye practically staring through the blonde. Jacob was frozen in fear, voice shaking,

"I-I-"

"Go on, fight me. Sick your little cronies on me," he spat, "Show me what they teach up in Atlas; I'd love the practice."

"I-I'm not in the military! My father is; he-!"

Adam frowned nose wrinkling,

"Oh I see, so you just go after people who won't fight back". He growled, cocking his head, "You chose to pick on someone who would rather take the high road than put you in the ground where you belong."

He stared Jacob down, eyes narrowing,

"However I am not so generous. I'm not taking any of your pathetic **bullshit**." Adam hissed.

Jacob gulped, his voice cracking,

"L-look man- we don't got a problem with you-"

"Let me make this **VERY** clear," he scowled, "A problem with her is a problem with me. If you **EVER** touch her again, I will cut off each and every one of your fingers, one by one; you won't even be able to scream because you'll be too busy choking on your own blood, wondering where your tongue landed. Do you know why?"

Jacob looked horrified, weakly trying to pull Adam's hand from his wrist. Adam grabbed his chin with his other hand, nails digging into his skin,

"I said- Do you know why?"

"Why?" He choked out, body trembling.

"Because you thought it was funny to call her a cow."

He let go as Opal pulled him back, the blonde stumbling backwards. Adam sneered, staring the group down from under his hood. He kept her behind him, his hand rested on her shoulder. Standing up straight, he looked down at the group,

"Now- What have we learned?"

"L-leave her alone." Jacob choked out, shrinking back.

Adam took a step forward, pushing his menace as much as possible,

"I said; **WHAT** have we learned?"

"We'll leave her alone!"

The two watched as Jacob and his group scrambled off in a panic, turning onto the closest sidestreet possible. Adam offered a satisfied 'hmph', only to turn and be welcomed with Opal's disapproving stare. He quirked a brow, frowning,

"What?"

"What? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets,

"I don't understand why you seem to be upset with me."

Opal rubbed her temple, letting out a frustrated noise,

"Adam we talked about this! You promised you would behave in the city!"

"I handled that perfectly non-violently; I also said I wouldn't kill anyone."

She put her face in her hands,

"You broke his wrist, Adam!"

He quickly held up a finger, frowning,

"Correction, I fractured his wrist. Very different," he smirked a bit, "And don't act like some part of you didn't enjoy that."

"It doesn't matter if I did or not, you shouldn't be-"

"So you did enjoy it." He mused, raising a brow, "And remember, I said I wouldn't kill anyone."

She groaned, resting her palm against her forehead,

"My gods you're like a child."

"How is it my fault that you left holes in your own agreemen-Ow ow fuck! Gods damn it what is with you and the ears!" He snapped as he was drug down the sidewalk.

"We're already late because of your stunt!"

Adam was eventually released, growing more uneasy as they entered a quite nice looking neighborhood. And with a nicer area, the more unsavory looks they began to receive. The cobblestone streets seemed just a little bit nicer, not a single piece of trash nestled into the piles of snow along the sidewalks. The street lights went from being wooden posts to ornate poles, simple buildings now trimmed with intricate molding. A quiet growl escaped him as he began to hear murmurs around them, prying eyes watching the two. Opal placed a hand on his arm, keeping herself tucked behind her hood. At least they both felt the same way.

They eventually ended up on the steps of a nice townhome, the very sight making Adam's skin crawl. Barren pots traveled up the side of the staircase, a simple wreath from Winter's Veil left on the door. He felt like he didn't belong here; he knew he didn't belong here.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Opal cocked her head, rubbing his arm.

He quickly twitched away, his hand traveling to where Wilt and Blush would have been. His weapon, he needed his weapon- he was vulnerable, he-

"Adam- hey. It's okay."

The gloved hands on his cheeks made him blink, pulling him back to reality. He pushed her hands away, glancing to the side,

"I'm fine." He muttered quietly, frowning.

Opal smiled sadly, before turning to knock on the door. Some muffled voices came from the other side, followed by the patter of footsteps. The door creaked open, a middle aged man standing in the doorway. His hair was a mix of black and white, small feathers scattered in patches on his face. His dress was simple but refined, much of what you'd expect in this type of neighborhood; a simple dress shirt topped with a knit green vest. He had on plain black slacks, Adam's attention being caught on the slight webbing between his toes; that must be a pain.

"Opal dear! Oh my how I've missed you!" The man chirped, cupping her face in his hands.

"I've missed you too, Adrien." She giggled, pulling him into a hug.

His bright green eyes had a sparkle to them, his dimples being prominent when he smiled. He pushed up his glasses, looking to Adam with a smile,

"Oh and you're here to see Westley, yes?" Adrien cocked his head, opening the door, "Please, come in come in! You must be freezing out there."

Adam crossed his arms as they made their way into the building, still feeling out of place. The whole home was clean and refined, furnished in a more homey way rather than being sleek and modern. Plants seemed to be around every corner, accompanied by geodes or crystals. He picked up the slight smell of a burning wood, mixed with a scent of holiday spices. Opal rested her walking stick against the wall, beginning to taking off her boots as she continued to make general chatter, side eyeing him to do the same.

He let out a grunt, undoing the laces on his boots. Now this really felt like he was back in Menagerie. Adrien waited for them at the end of the foyer, shifting from foot to foot,

"Oh Opal, Westley is going to be so happy to see you!" He adjusted his glasses, smiling, "Oh and of course you too, Mr. Taurus. He's very honored you're willing to speak with him."

"Willing is a loose ter- ow."

He was quickly elbowed by Opal, a glare being cast his way. Another growl escaped him, a frown on his face. Adrien beckoned them in, his webbed feet pattering along the wood floors. The living room was an inviting cream color, accented with rustic furniture in greens and browns. It was different than he expected, he would admit that at the very least.

"Westley, love? Opal and her friend are here." He cooed, turning back to them, "I swear that man- You two can take a seat while I get him."

Adam's body was rigid as he sat down, wordlessly taking in the room. Windows, doors- anywhere he could run, escape. He didn't belong here; in a nice home in Argus. Opal put her hand on his leg, giving a reassuring smile.

"Relax. No one here is out to get you."

He stayed hidden under his hood, averting his eyes from her; he just wanted to get this over with.

"You must be Adam."

The voice caught his attention, glancing up from his own feet. Adrien was now accompanied by another man; he had short, curly brown hair with lightly tanned skin, his carmel colored eyes soft and kind. The penguin faunus frowned, patting the other on the arm,

"Love, you didn't even introduce yourself."

"Ah- Right yes. My apologizes," he rubbed his chin, scratching at the scruff there, "My name is Westley Fromm. I'm not sure how much Ms.Opal has told you about me, but I specialize in-"

"You're human."

Westley cocked his head, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder as a look of concern washed over his husband's face. Opal internally cringed, the memory of her first introduction to Adam resurfacing; only this time, he wasn't bed ridden.

"That's correct." Westley responded calmly, watching the younger faunus curiously.

Opal groaned as she watched Adam get up, quickly putting herself between him and the hallway,

"Adam-"

"I'm not talking to a fucking human!"

She frowned, holding her ground,

"You said you would talk to him-"

He leaned in, angrily whispering to her,

"You said he was a faunus."

Opal rolled her eyes, speaking quietly back to him,

"I said his husband was a faunus. You came to that conclusion on your own."

"_Opal_." He growled, eye twitching.

"If I may," Westley cleared his throat, leaning to the side.

He didn't make any effort to move from his spot, his hands up next to him,

"There is nothing forcing you to speak with me. I'm only here to offer my help if you wish for it."

"I don't wish for shit, we're done here." He snapped, glaring at the woman.

She glanced at Westley before looking back to Adam, letting out an exasperated noise,

"Adam please. Just trust me on this- atleast give it a chance."

"I told you I don't-"

"Trust me just this once. Please." She stared back at him, brows knit.

Adam grit his teeth, glancing back at the man. He looked back to Opal, the woman giving him pleading puppy dog eyes. A growl escaped him as he crossed his arms, glaring at Westley,

"Fuck it, fine. Let's just get this over with."

Westley nodded, beckoning him to follow,

"Of course. If it's alright with you, step into my office."

He took a few steps forward before stopping, looking back at Opal with a brow raised. She was standing next to Adrien, a hand on her hip. Adam looked between her and the door, eyes narrowing. She simply shook her head, shoo'ing him with her hand.

So he was going alone.

"I'm going to go to the nearby bakery with Adrien! I'll make sure to get you something for your trouble." She chirped, smiling, "If you behave I'll even get you a I'll something extra?"

"Fuck you."

"Language." Adrien frowned, eyes narrowing.

Adam let out another growl, stepping into the man's office. The room was furnished much like the rest of the house, quite homey and cozy. Natural wood furniture accented with the brown upholstery of the couches and chairs. The lighting was soft, plants across windowsills and positioned on bookcases. He was beginning to see the possible catalyst of Opal's greenthumb.

"Please, take a seat." Westley hummed, moving to the armchair across from the couch.

The faunus let out a grunt, positioning himself as far from the other man as possible on the couch. He watched as he pulled out a tablet, typing in what he could only assume was his name and the date.

"I don't want it on record." He snapped, body tensing.

"No need to worry- These are my personal records. While you may already know this, it's general practice to make this known: nothing spoken here will leave this room. It will be kept confidential unless you are a danger to yourself or…" he trailed off, glancing up from his tablet, "others."

Adam sneered, resting his foot on his knee,

"As much as I'd love to, it wouldn't just affect me."

"So you care for Ms.Opal's wellbeing?" Westley mused, tapping in notes.

He felt his eye twitch, his body going rigid,

"I don't give a shit! I owe a debt and that's it." He snapped, fingers digging into the arm of the couch.

Westley raised his hands, offering a nod,

"Of course. My apologizes. Now what feelings are you having? Anger, paranoia… fear perhaps?"

"Why the hell do you need to know?"

"It's my job, Mr.Taurus. Would you like to talk about how things have been recently? Seeing as Opal was quite adamant that you come I can only assume you've been having troubles as of late."

"Look, I don't need to talk to anyone. I don't want to talk to anyone. So stop with trying to fucking **fix me**." Adam snapped out again, sitting up from his seat.

The other man eyed him, collapsing the tablet and placing it on the end table,

"If you would not like to convey it through words," he offered his hand, cocking his head, "Perhaps another way would be more favorable."

"What?"

Westly smiled, wisps of gold dancing over the palm of his hand,

"To be transparent, my semblance is Empathy. It allows me to feel what others are feeling," he made eye contact with Adam, humming, "If there's no issues as you claim, you should have nothing to hide, correct?"

He was challenging him. Challenging if there was nothing wrong. It had been easier; back in the White Fang. The more he trained, the more he fought- the more his feelings numbed. When had it changed? What he wanted, what he fought for. He could barely remember what he originally wanted.

_Protect. Make Change. Comfort._

_"He saved your life, you should be praising him."_

_Fight. Protect. Make Change._

_"You'd be a fool to think humans will simply give us equality. Don't be a fool like Ghira, Adam."_

_Fight. Win. Make Change._

_"Take control of your future. Win."_

_Fight. Win._

_Win. Win. Win._

Sienna's words rattled in his head along with his own, his teeth sinking into his lip. His hand twitched as he slowly raised it, frowning. Just control how your feeling, don't let anything on, don't-

As soon as his fingertips touched the palm of Westley's hand, the calm wisps crackled red, almost like sparks. The older man's eyes widened, brows furrowing at the sudden surge of emotions. Adam quickly retracted his hand, gritting his teeth. He'd barely touched the man- was it really that bad?

Westley rubbed the bridge of his nose, brows knit tightly,

"That is… quite the tangled web you have, Mr.Taurus." He breathed out, shaking his head.

"I'm…fine." He lied, looking to the side.

"Please, sit."

Adam reluctantly sunk back into the couch, frowning.

"Let us discuss your anger first. Can you pinpoint where it stems from?"

He stared back at Westley, hands hesitantly reaching up to his hood. Pulling the article back, his eyes flicked away, eyes narrowing,

"Where do you think it fucking stems from?"

He heard the man's breath hitch for a moment, a soft hum leaving him,

"I see. So you were involved in the Atleasian labor camps."

Adam glanced to him, not being able to contain his bewilderment,

"You… know?"

Westley sighed, offering a slight nod,

"Very well, yes. As I was going to state before, I specialized in mental trauma therapy. Many of my patients have lasting effects from the camps." He folded his hands in his lap, crossing his leg over, "That explains quite a bit of your feelings, actually."

"Good, then we're done." He grunted, only to roll his eyes at the raising of Westley's eyebrows.

"Not so fast, Mr.Taurus. I would like to get a better grasp on you for a more accurate diagnosis."

"I don't need to be diagnosed with fucking anything! I told you I'm fine!"

"Anger Management."

"Excuse me?" Adam frowned, eyes narrowing.

"I believe one of the many things you have is Anger Management," Westley adjusted the cuff of his shirt, leaning forward in his chair, "Denying its existence does not make it go away, Adam. I do not expect you to open up immediately, but it's important we address our mental health."

He did have a tendency to… lose his temper. But everyone did once in a while, it was normal-

"Any nightmares? Feelings of hopelessness?" Westly continued, glancing back at his tablet.

"I…" Adam looked away, wringing his hands.

Nightmares were normal, everyone had them. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It…

_"Run Adam!"_

"...Yes." He forced out, brows furrowing.

Westly looked up before nodding, tapping away again,

"How do you feel in these dreams? In control? Defenseless?"

By the look Adam gave him, he could only assume he wasn't going to get an answer. He cleared his throat, raising a brow,

"What about people? Are you comfortable around crowds or people you don't know?"

"I hate people."

"Do you feel anxious when you're stuck with people? Perhaps feelings of being cornered or a need to leave?" He hummed softly, giving another nod.

"The less eyes the better. I'm not exactly someone who can walk around as they please, now am I." He snapped, frowning.

Westley rubbed his temple, raising his eyebrows. This was going to be a long session…

\--

"It would seem our time is up." Westley hummed, collapsing his tablet once more.

The entire session was full of half answers and annoyed looks, but he made more progress than expected. Adam was quite the interesting man; the fact he was willing to speak to him at all after their introduction was mind boggling in itself.

"Thank gods." The faunus muttered, getting up from his spot.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to see you again next week."

"What?"

Westley smiled, making his way to the door,

"I would like to get to know you better, Mr.Taurus. I believe it would be beneficial for you to talk to someone on a regular basis."

Adam rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets,

"Oh I'm sure you do," he made his way back into the living room, frowning, "Look I have no intention of coming back to this gods forsaken city-"

"I'd be more than happy to visit you at home if that's the case." He mused, quirking a brow.

"I told you I don't-"

"That sounds perfect!"

He turned to Opal, growling,

"Since when do you make decisions for me?"

The woman handed him a drink, quirking a brow with a playful smile on her face,

"My house, my rules. I can tell by your face it wasn't that bad-" she turned to Westley, "Did he behave?"

"It was just fine. We had quite a nice conversation."

Adam angrily sipped his drink, seeming more annoyed that it was quite good. It pissed him off that she knew his tastes so well. He was promptly handed a small paper packet, Opal smiling at him,

"Your compensation, as promised."

He snatched it from her, tucking the pastry into his jacket. He'd eat it when they got back to the house; for now, he just wanted out of this damn city. Westley let out a soft hum, scratching his chin,

"Opal dear, does the same time next week work for you? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Well you're intruding." Adam muttered, sneering as Opal gave him a dirty look.

"That will work just fine, Westley. Should I meet you in the city? I wouldn't want you getting hur-"

"Please dear, I'm more than capable. No need to worry about me." He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No."

Adam rolled his eyes, heading to the door. He was done here. Adrien smiled happily as the younger faunus passed him, giving a slight wave,

"It was wonderful meeting you- I hope to see you again." He cocked his head, making room for the other to pass by.

"Feeling isn't mutual," he grunted, making his way into the foyer.

Opal let out a sigh, looking between the two,

"I'm sorry- about him. He's just… delicate?" She cringed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"No need to worry, Opal. His behavior is to be expected from what I can gather from our first session." Westley pat her on the back, looking to Adrien, "And don't take his words personally, love."

"Of course not! He just needs some much deserved comfort after all," The faunus cooed, resting his hand on his cheek, "Poor thing."

She smiled at the two, giving a nod. The two were always so loving and understanding, no matter who the person was. Of course while Adrien's paternal instincts probably played a part in his doting, it was still appreciated. The two would make wonderful parents one day.

They were sent off on their way, the frigid morning being replaced with a slightly cool afternoon. With the warmer weather came, unfortunately, more people. Adam unconsciously kept himself closer to Opal, his head tipped down. She wrapped her hand around his arm, knowing the disaster that would ensue if they got seperated. To get back home, they'd have to get through the heart of the city, again.

The slowly growing crowd began to put him more on edge. Adam instinctively held onto her arm, his grip tightening as they waded through people. All his senses were on hairstring triggers, his eyes darting around. Opal gently rubbed his arm, looking up at him,

"It's okay. We're just two people walking through the city." She cooed, patting his shoulder, "Just breathe and stay close to me."

He nodded loosely, taking short, shallow breaths. He could hear others comments about him- his height, his horns, how he was unfamiliar; it pissed him off.

"Clear the way!" The booming voice came from in front of them, causing him to tense.

The synchronized pounding of footsteps made his eyes widen, body going rigid. He was pulled to the sidewalk, the military squad making their way through the street. Adam grit his teeth, his nails digging into the palm of his glove. His stomach bubbled with anger, doing his best to control himself from attacking them outright.

Opal wrapped her arm around his waist, making him jump a bit. He went to snap at her, only to notice her hand balled in his coat. She let out a shaky breath, eyes narrowing as they walked passed. He hesitantly put his arm around her as well, the two spitefully watching the soldiers go by. It never had occurred to him how hard on her it must had been; he'd always had a way to push back against Atlas, but she had to live with them as if they'd done nothing wrong.

One of the soldiers glanced in their direction, causing him to step back. The slight double take of the man made him panic, only for the soldier's second glance to seemingly look through him. His brows furrowed as he cocked his head, glancing to Opal.

Except she wasn't there- or at least mostly wasn't there.

Adam brought his hand into view, eyes narrowing at the translucents of his fingertips. She pulled them away, choosing to duck down a series of alleyways and side streets in favor of the main route through the city. Her semblance faded away, her hand on her chest. Exhaustion was clear on her face, obviously not used to projecting it past herself.

"I'm sorry I… I didn't know they'd be here today." She breathed out, pushing her hair back.

"I'm not surprised," he chuckled a bit, raising a brow, "I was starting to wonder which one of us was going to try and kill them first."

Adam watched her face flush in embarrassment, rubbing her arms,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"I'm the last person to be upset you're not a bootlicker." He scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Now get us out of here, I'm done with this fucking city."

Opal smiled, chuckling a bit. She offered a nod, hooking her arm around his,

"Right- Let's get out of here."


	13. Slipping

I'M ALIVE! With everything going on work has been hell and writing has taken a bit of a backseat. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter regardless!

_

"Can you hand me the shovel?" Opal mused, shifting the pot under her.

Adam haphazardly kicked the shovel across the balcony, fumbling with the planter in his hands,

"Right, because you've really got your hands full." He muttered, grumbling, "Why are we digging through pots full of dirt again, exactly?"

"Because Spring is coming and we need everything ready once the snow melts."

"Once again, why?"

Opal rolled her eyes, dusting off her gloved hands,

"You have to be self sustainable out here, Adam. I try to avoid going to the city as much as I can- I figured you'd appreciate that."

Adam offered a grunt, not having much of a retort to that. He supposed it was smart; their trek to the city took a good forty-five minutes, and that was without an excess of items to carry. He suppressed a sigh, placing the pot in his arms on a nearby stand. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, his face twisting into a look of disapproval.

"You're no fun."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Adam snorted, smirking at her,

"It is to me."

Opal let out an exaggerated groan, dusting off her pants,

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

She gave him a hard slap on the back, making her way down the balcony stairs,

"Let's go, grumpy!"

Adam rolled his eyes as he watched her bounce down the steps, swinging herself around the railing near the end. He followed after her, his boots clunking down the stairs. The week had gone by in a blur, full of mundane domestics and playful banter. And the worst part; he enjoyed it.

He felt content waking up in the small cozy room. He enjoyed cooking with Opal and having their playful banter. While he still had his demons nipping at his ankles, he felt safe. His eyes traveled to the slowly melting mounds of snow, a sigh escaping him.

Finally they'd be done with this wretched winter. It had been better than most he'd experienced, but it definitely wasn't moving up on his list of preferred seasons- considering the near death experience.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Opal called from the porch, hand on her hip, "Before I lock you out."

Adam sneered, turning his nose up at her as he made his way over,

"Do it; if you want to pay for a new door."

She puffed out her cheeks in defiance, as perusal. Turning on her heel, Opal offered a playful 'hmph!' before disappearing into the home. Her voice carried from the kitchen as he made his way under the awning, his foot not even coming in contact with the carpet before he was snapped at,

"Don't you dare walk past that doormat with those boots on!"

Adam groaned, rolling his eyes as he began unlacing his boots. He placed them on the nearby shoe rack, heading to the kitchen to wash the soil from his hands.

"So are you excited to talk with Westley again?"

A disgruntled sound escaped him, scrubbing his palms harder,

"Oh of course. I love having my brain probed."

"Don't be so dramatic; he's trying to help."

"You're lucky I'm even humoring him. I don't need a damn human to tell me how to fix my problems."

She offered a soft hum, quirking a brow at him as she shut the fridge,

"You'd be surprised. There's a lot about him you don't know."

Adam offered a sound of disinterested, rolling his eyes. Opal rolled her eyes at his response, sliding his plated sandwich across the counter,

"I made lunch, you make dinner."

"What do we have?"

She took a bite of her sandwich, offering a light shrug,

"Pasta?"

Adam leaned against the counter, offering a shrug in return. They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, only occasionally interrupted by random conversation. Opal had eventually moved to the couch, nose buried in a book. The faunus simply sat himself in the old armchair in front of the back window, eyes closed. He'd been doing his best to sort out his cluttered mind, but it felt futile the more he tried.

His recurring nightmare was exhausting, and overwhelming amounts of coffee could only do so much. It was the same thing, every night. He could almost feel the frigid Atleasian winds nipping at his skin; eyes staring at him.

_"You're a monster." Blake hissed, her expression cold, eyes dulled._

_"Nothing but a fake, a coward; pathetic." The blonde taunted._

_"Why did you have to fight?" He could hear his mothers weak voice._

"Adam?"

The faunus jumped, retreating back from her touch as if he'd been scalded. His breath was a bit uneven as he cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes. He could see the concern on her face, but she chose to let it go.

"Well… Westley is here. I um. I cleaned up the attic room for you two; I thought you'd like the privacy."

Adam nodded numbly, standing up a bit more stiffly than he'd meant. He hadn't even heard Westley come in, regardless of the man shuffling around in the doorway. His eyes drifted to the rather old looking gunblade that was now propped against the coat rack, eyes darting between the weapon and the older man shrugging off his coat.

"I didn't take you as a huntsman type." Adam spat, glaring at the brunette.

Westley blinked, staring at the faunus for a moment before realization sunk in,

"Ah- Not to worry, I didn't either," he smiled, waving his hand, "But that's a story for another time, hm?"

Adam let out a grunt, rolling his eyes. What was that suppose to mean? Opal began corralling him up the stairs, Westley not far behind. He wasn't thrilled about being thrown in the attic, but there was no point in making a fuss. He knew Opal wouldn't let him slither away.

Opal ducked to not knock her head on the low ceiling, Westley following suit. It was clear the older man knew his way around the home as well as Opal did.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

Opal nudged the door open, pushing it the rest of the way open with her shoulder. The room contrasted the dark attic; large bay windows letting in the soft afternoon light. Planters littered the room, bright and colorful foliage lining the windowsills and walls. A small purple couch was placed in the corner, bringing even more color into the room. He supposed any plants that she couldn't grown during the harsh winters were shoved here.

"Hopefully this is cozy enough for you two. I'll bring up some tea in a bit, too." Opal chirped, smiling as Westley gave her a pat on the head.

She offered a playful swat at his hand as a sound of amusement escaped him,

"You don't have to do that, hun."

"No no, it's fine. Really." She hummed, slipping out the door, "You two can get started!"

Before either of them could speak, she was out the door, leaving the two alone. Westley let out a quiet chuckle, raising a brow,

"She's just like her father."

"Hn.."

Westley smiled brightly at the faunus, taking a seat on the stool across from the couch,

"So how has your week been?"

Adam gave him a suspicious look, brows furrowed,

"...fine."

"Anything you and Opal have been up to? I noticed she's already getting ready for Spring."

"If you mean elbow deep in barren pots of dirt, the yes," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Not much of a gardener, hm?"

Westley laughed, resting his foot on his knee,

"I'm glad you're there to help her. Would likely take her twice as long without help."

"Alright, drop it."

"Excuse me?"

Adam sneered, crossing his arms as he stared Westley down,

"Cut the shit. You're acting as if we're friends and we're not. I want to get this over with so get to the prodding before I lose my patience."

Westley simply stared at the younger for a moment, before offering a soft chuckle. He raised a brow, shifting in his seat,

"I'm not here to dissect you, Adam. Our initial session was so I had a good idea of what was going on," Westley paused, humming, "I simply wish to get to know you better. Whether it be your struggles or mundane domestics."

Adam sat wide eyed before offering another sneer, shrinking into himself. It felt… forgein. The idea of simply talking to someone without reason. Though he supposed there was a reason. He'd openly admit he had problems; not only to Opal, but to Westley the week prior. While he liked to think he could handle himself, in this regard he was lost. He'd always been physically fit, strong enough to hold his own. No one challenged him and he had thrived off the fear of others.

What did he have to be afraid of if he was always on the top?

After his near death encounter, it felt like his world came crashing down. He'd tried to stay strong, but fear didn't work anymore. He hadn't been strong enough to even get out of bed on his own. Adam eyed the dense foliage around the windows, lips parting,

"...She insists that I help her with rooting around in dirt all day."

Westley smiled at that, leaning back in his chair,

"Oh?"

\--

Adam brought the teacup to his lips, rolling his eyes at the older man,

"Tch, I'd rather spend my time on that godforsaken island rather than Atlas."

"I don't blame you. As one who grew up there, the people are quite…" Westley stopped himself, adjusting his tie, "Un...cooperative."

"Uncooperative. Right." He spat, letting out a grunt.

"Trust me when I say I'm more than aware of the personalities that linger in that city; seeing as I have not only a husband, but a faunus husband."

Adam let out a noise of acknowledgement, brows furrowing.

"My family was quite… Involved in the military, so I'm aware of their thinking- unfortunately. 'm just glad I never had to interact with any Colonels."

Westley frowned, brows knitting. It was clear the older man knew something he didn't. Adam frowned, head tilting to the side,

"Which ones? Though I guess toy soldiers with tin metals all tend to blur together." He let out a 'tch', eyeing the brunette.

"That's not important."

"What, afraid I'm going to track them down?"

"I… Prefer to not reflect on the past. I also don't want to bring any unsavory feelings to be brought to light."

Westley took a sip of his tea, quirking a brow. Adam was suspicious, but he didn't push any further. He supposed the man was use to others being more sensitive on the topic- maybe he'd even had an adverse reaction in the past.

"Though I believe our time is up. As before, I'd like to talk with you again next week as well-

Westley placed his teacup down, his scroll buzzing in response. The older man glanced to Adam, offering a nod in response. He flicked open his scroll, offering a soft hum,

"Hello, darling. Yes. Yes I'm- We're finishing up now. I'll be home soon,"

Westley chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes,

"I love you too, dear." He ended the call with a click, his scroll snapping shut, "Sorry about that; as I was saying next...week…"

Adam stared at him blankly, making his brows furrow as his words trailed off.

_"Azazel!" Rose sobbed, holding Adam close to her chest as she turned to look back, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I love you!"_

_Azazel glanced back, offering a sad smile, "I love you too, dear."_

_"Papa!" Adam sobbed, reaching over his mother's shoulder._

"Adam?"

Westley hesitantly stood up, taking a step closer to the faunus. He didn't move, eyes staying trained on the now empty seat he'd been in before. There was a soft knock on the door, Opal peeking in,

"Are you two done? It's been about an hour so-"

"Opal has he done this before?"

She looked at him with confusion before glancing to Adam, eyes widening,

"Oh no no no. Yes he has but he snapped back out of it pretty quick." She was quick to make her way to him, only to be stopped by Westley's hand in front of her.

Opal frowned, brows still knit with concern,

"He's disassociating. With his past we don't want to do anything to trigger him further," Westley looked back to Adam, "Move slow. He trusts you the most out of the two of us, be patient."

She bit her lip, slowly sitting down on the couch next to him. Her hand hesitantly rested on his leg,

"...Adam? You're okay. You're here with us."

Opal glanced to Westley, the man giving her a small nod to continue,

"You're safe. We're… I'm here for you."

Adam twitched, eyes hesitantly flicking to her. She heard his breath hitch, immediately breaking eye contact as he let out a shaky breath. Opal was quick to wrap her arms around him at the sign of clarity, resting her head on his shoulder,

"It's okay. You're okay." She cooed as he jolted slightly, her fingers gently brushing over the back of his hand.

Westley wordlessly watched the two, not wanting to disturb the moment. Adam shook his head, hands slowly coming up to rub his temples. More shaky breaths escaped him as he pulled himself back to reality, unconsciously leaning into Opal's embrace.

He was here. Here with them; with her.

"What's happening to me…" he forced out, body tensing.

Westley frowned, brows knitting,

"Disassociation is common in trauma survivors. It's nothing to be ashamed of," he looked between the two, "I believe…"

Westley paused,

"Would you like Opal to leave or do you mind if she's here?"

Opal glanced at Adam, squeezing his hand,

"I can go; if that makes you more comfortable-"

"No." He was quick to grab her hand, body stiffening.

She was his anchor, whether he would admit it or not. As pathetic as he looked, the last thing he wanted was to go back to that place. While he bristled and snapped at her, her soft warmth overshadowed the frigid cold reminders of Mantle any day. Westley offered a slight nod, scratching at his beard,

"Adam I… believe you have post traumatic stress disorder, amongst other things. It's very soon to say for sure, seeing as it's only your second session, however after today my thoughts on the matter are a bit stronger."

Adam's fists clenched, teeth gritting. He stayed quiet, keeping his head down turned. He couldn't look either of them in the eyes.

Weak. He felt so damn weak.

Being chased around by old memories and skeletons in his closet, it was pathetic. Cowering under a human girl for comfort and stability; what had happened to him?

"Adam?" Opal's voice was soft, her tone as if she was speaking to a small child.

It would usually anger him, her treating him like a piece of china. Though the cup was already broken and chipped; cracked. His shoulders slumped, the feeling of defeat washing over him,

"I know." His voice was weak, eyes trailing to look at anything but the two.

"You know?" Westley mused, raising a brow.

"I...I've known. For a long time. I just chose to ignore it. I…." Adam paused, eyes squeezing shut, "I didn't want to be...weak."

Opal held him close, frowning,

"You're not weak, Adam. You've been through so much; just let us help you."

Adam let out a sigh, leaning back against the cushions. He turned his palm over, the feeling of her fingertips tracing over the scars across his digits relaxing him. Being touched was never something he was fond of, though he supposed he'd never given it a chance prior. Westley hummed, glancing between them once more,

"I'd like you both to do some research on the disorder. Being educated is the best thing both of you can do," his eyes trailed to Adam, "I believe it may bring you peace of mind as well, understanding why you feel certain ways."

Adam offered a grunt in response, keeping his eyes trained on the nearby bush. Opal continued to idly rub his hand, looking to the older man,

"Okay, if you could send me some links and articles, I'll look into them. I just want to make sure I'm reading the right thing."

"Of course. I'll be sure to send you a reliable source," He stood up, "If anything happens, or if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to reach out to me."

Opal nodded, smiling,

"Thank you, Wes. I- we appreciate it."

Adam finally looked to Westley, offering a weak nod in return. He smiled, adjusting his cuffs,

"Anytime. I'm happy to help."

They both showed Westley out, Adam still curious on the older weapon the man carried. As soon as he left, the faunus sunk into the couch, covering his face with his hands. His eyes squeezed shut, body tensing. The cushion sunk next to him, not that he minded. Opal leaned back with him, resting her head on his shoulder,

"We'll get through this."

A sigh escaped him, peeking at her through his fingers. The feeling of exhaustion washed over him, causing him to sink further into the couch,

"I know."


	14. Autophobia

Next chapter! This is another one I've been really excited to write since the beginning! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did in writing it!

(Edit: Doc Manager messed up my spacing so had to re-upload! Sorry about that.)

\--

_Autophobia: The fear of being alone._

_\--_

_Westley offered a pleased hum, snapping his notebook shut. Water ran down the bay window panes; haphazard piles of snow melting off the sill._

_"I'm glad to see you willing to sit down and do the research I recommended, Adam."_

_Adam shrugged, shaking his head,_

_"Not like I have better options."_

_He offered an amused noise, resting his foot on his knee,_

_"Yes yes- Now how has your week been…"_

_\--_

_"I swear I thought training or scouting was monotony." Adam rolled his eyes, shaking his head._

_"Opal is quick to the draw. No time wasted, hm?"_

_"As soon as the damn snow was gone she had us rooting around in the mud."_

_A cool breeze fluttered the curtains, the windows letting in a soft afternoon light. As soon as the weather permitted, Opal had opened up the entire house, much to Adam's distaste._

_"I believe it's good for you. To be doing something productive. Now, has anything else happened since last week?..."_

\--

Westley slipped on his shoes, reaching for his jacket,

"Thank you for having me again."

"You're always welcome, Westley. Maybe one day Adrien can come visit too!" Opal chirped, beaming.

The older man chuckled, offering a nod,

"I'm sure he'd love that. I'll pass it by him," he glanced to Adam, offering a slight dip to his head, "You're doing well, Adam. I look forward to seeing you next week."

Adam let out a hum, shrugging loosely. Over the past weeks, the faunus had gotten used to Westley's presence. Talking to the man became routine; sometimes about mundane things, others about things to improve his mental state. It was exhausting, but rewarding. Opal had done her fair share as well, doing her best to make him comfortable without babying him. She was still blunt and rough with him, but seemed to take more thought to her words and actions before acting out.

Westley headed out, being careful to not step on any of the new sprouts popping out from the ground around the walkway. He was sent off with a wave before the front door was promptly closed. Opal hummed happily, bumping Adam with her hip,

"So, what's the plan for dinner?"

He shrugged, watching the fluttering curtains as a gust of wind blew through the windows,

"Your choice."

Adam frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. A wave of exhaustion flooded through him, as per usual. He was never good at conversation. At feelings; his own most of all. It was a common theme after his sessions with Westley, and Opal knew that. Even through the past weeks, he'd still remained on guard. Not that Westley expected him to spill his guts then and there, but his rooted arrogance and skepticism still remained. Somethings he'd rather leave buried.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit? I can make dinner," she mused, cocking her head.

"I'm fine-" Adam muttered, his fingers traveling to his temples.

Unfortunately, Opal was having none of it.

"Adam; go sit down." Opal pointed to the couch, her cheeks puffed out.

He rubbed his eyes, a frustrated sigh escaping him. There was no point in arguing with her. It initially bothered him; being such a pushover for her orders. Though in time he came to realize maybe he did need someone to tell him to slow down once in a while- not that he'd ever admit it. Dragging himself to the couch, he slumped down, covering his face with his arm. Opal made her way to the kitchen, quietly rooting through the fridge.

While she was glad he seemed to be more open to cooperation, his temperament concerned her. After his sessions he just seemed so...exhausted. She didn't know his story. She didn't know what was going on in his head, but he was keeping whatever was bothering him to himself. As much as Opal wanted to tell him to just get it out of his system, the faunus had to work at his own pace. His life was full of doubt and misplaced trust; it was only natural for him to be guarded.

Adam had sunken down further into the cushions, staring tiredly at the wall. He just looked… drained. Regardless, he drug himself off the couch, deciding to lean against the island instead to watch Opal work. He needed something to take his mind off of today.

She moved quick around the kitchen, always knowing exactly what she needed and was looking for. He felt guilty not helping; though he knew he'd get an earful for trying.

"I was thinking a stir-fry; how's that sound?" Opal hummed, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Don't care-" Adam paused as he was glared at, a frown on his face, "Sounds fine."

"Good, cause you're eating it anyways." She chirped, pulling a pan from the cupboard.

Adam offered an amused noise, rolling his eyes. He wondered why she even asked. Before long, dinner was on the table and Opal was chattering on about unimportant things; just as he liked it. She spoke with mindless talks and no worries in the world-

He envied that.

"Adam… are you sure you're alright?" She mused, standing at the second story stairs.

Adam could see the concern, but he brushed it off. His mood was nothing new, and she knew that. After every session he seemed to grow distant and tired, though that never stopped her from asking,

"For the last time I don't need you fawning over me like I'm some unruly child, Opal." He snapped, his tone lacking any true malice.

He needed to handle this on his own. He couldn't rely on her or Westley for the rest of his pathetic existence.

"But-"

"Good night." Adam cut her off, waving his hand as he made his way up the stairs.

A small grumble came from behind him, but Opal didn't press, mumbling a soft 'good night' in response. The feeling of relief overcame him as the door shut with a soft 'click', his shoulders slouching. While he now appreciated the concern Opal carried for him, it didn't make it any less exhausting.

Adam wanted to change. Wanted to trust again; but the idea horrified him. What if he was betrayed again? What if she didn't really care?

What if she threw him away?

His hands fisted in his hair as he shook his head, eyes squeezing shut. He just needed some sleep. He always had a tendency to spiral when he didn't stop himself. It would pass, just as everything else did.

At least that's what Kali would say.

Adam was quick to discard his shirt, replacing it with a loose tank top. Ever since the temperatures had gotten past below freezing, he finally was beginning to feel comfortable again. Shrugging off his jeans, he slipped into some loose sweatpants before sliding under the covers. His eyes slipped closed as he settled under the blankets;

He just needed some sleep.

\--

_Adam covered his head, the frigid winds slicing through him. Night after night, the same thing; the same damned nightmare. He couldn't bring himself to look up, he'd given up on that weeks ago. After all, what was the point in screaming at ghosts?_

_"You never wanted what was right for the faunus! You just wanted what was best for yourself!" Blake looked down at him as his grip tightened over his neck._

_She was right._

_"You're nothing but a coward. You think you're so big? I guess with that cheap semblance and fake personality of yours you don't have to worry about much." The blonde jeered from his left, a mocking tone lacing her words._

_He didn't want to be hurt again. Adam could feel the scars littering his fingers brushing against his skin, tracing the ones that peeked out from his thin shirt. He didn't want to feel that pain again._

_"Why couldn't you just listen, Adam!" His mother cried, shaking her head, "Your father would still be here! I would still be here!"_

_I'm so sorry, mum. I just wanted to keep you safe. I thought I could- but I was too weak. I've always been too weak._

_He just wanted it to stop. He knew already, he understood. It was his fault, everything was his fault. Just make them go away, just make them be quiet. The feeling of snow piling on his form felt like he was being encased in ice, his body beginning to shake from the cold. The yelling and jeering and guilting; he couldn't hear it anymore. He just felt cold._

_Felt alone._

_"Adam!"_

_That voice. He knew that voice. Adam looked up, ignoring the forms around him as he looked around. He could see it- that small light in the snow storm. He knew that house, he knew that door. Opal was standing in the doorway, her silhouette framed by the warm light coming from the living room.__Please don't leave. Please don't shut the door on me. Don't hate me. Not from you- please not from you._

_"Adam!"_

_She had that face- concern, sympathy. She wasn't going to talk down to him- gods help him if there truly is any. Get him out of here, get him out of his nightmare. The sudden loud clunking of boots was jarring. The sound echoed in the seemingly endless expanse, confusing him even further. Why did that sound so familiar? Why did it sound so real even though it didn't make sense?_

_Adam trudged through the snow, regardless of not actually moving. Every step he took, it felt as if what he had now began to view as his small safe haven, would retreat away. And every bit he pushed forward, the steps grew louder._ _Why?_

_Then it finally came into view. The owner of that sound came into view behind Opal, stopping him in his tracks. That silhouette. That face; that face that had been burned into his mind for as long as he'd been alive. He could feel himself screaming at Opal, his lungs burning; but no voice came out. His hands darted to his throat, his voice gone. The man who took away his voice, his freedom, his **family**._

_It's my fault. Don't take her. Don't take her away. It's not her fault._

_Adam saw his hand raise, landing on Opal's shoulder._

_Stop- stop it. Please it's my fault it's my fault-_

_"I own you."_

_The light behind them went from it's soft yellow glow to a sharp, blinding white. He saw Opal reach out towards him, the look of fear in her eyes as the door slammed shut._

"No!"

Adam shot up, sweat drenching his body. His eyes were wide as he held his head, sharp breaths leaving him. He felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. Westley had told him that he needed to ground himself; to remind himself that he was safe, that he wasn't in danger. But only one thing repeated in his mind,

_Opal. Opal. Opal!_

He pulled himself from his bed, moving out of the room on shaky legs. The back of his mind was yelling at him; what was he doing? Where was he going? His feet carried him down the stairs and before he knew it, Adam found himself outside Opal's room. He had to know she was okay. He couldn't think straight, he just had to know she was okay. His fingers found their way around the door knob as he peeked into the room, eyes already adjusted to the dark.

_Be okay. Please be okay. Please be there._

Adam navigated his way around the couch, his steps carefully placed as he traversed the room. He'd only been in it a few times, but he was quick to remember the layout; paranoid habits die hard. He brought himself to the edge of her bed, fingers hesitating for a moment before pulling the canopy slightly open.

Opal was there, clinging to her pillow as she was curled up in the middle of the bed; her mouth was slightly agape, unruly hair spread across her pillow. He was quick to collapse next to the floor, resting his forehead against the side of the mattress.

She was safe. It was just a nightmare. _Just a nightmare._

Weak breaths escaped him as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, the feeling of exhaustion washing over him. Opal stirred next to him, eyes slightly cracking open. She shifted onto her elbow sleepily, her gaze tiredly traveling over to Adam's form before her eyes shot open. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her as she scrambled backwards, her body going rigid,

"**Adam**!? What are you doing in my bedroom!?" She yelped, pulling her blanket up over her.

It wasn't as if she had been wearing anything revealing, but being seen in a rather unkempt state was still embarrassing. She watched him hesitantly look up before looking away, tucking his chin between his shoulders.

"Adam?" She mused, her brows knit with concern.

His body was drenched in sweat, his hair and clothes askew. The bags under his eyes were prominent even in the dark, the look of exhaustion dripping off of him. She wordlessly slid closer, slipping off the side of the bed onto the floor next to him. The faunus kept his eyes trained on the floor, legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She murmured, placing her hand on his thigh.

Adam twitched a bit, letting out a shaky breath. His hand rested over hers, squeezing gently. He didn't trust himself to speak. He couldn't.

"Do you want me to call Westley?"

"No." He bit out quickly, his sharp tone coming out as more of a whisper than a demand.

"Okay okay," Opal hummed, rubbing his shoulder with her other hand, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Adam shook his head, glancing to her hesitantly. She offered a soft smile, giving his arm a light squeeze,

"It's gonna be okay."

They sat together for a good while, the dark room being filled with Opal's soft words of encouragement. She muffled a yawn that escaped her, one of her hands leaving him to rub her eyes.

"You should...sleep. I'll be fine." Adam murmured, rubbing his own eyes.

Opal offered a hum before getting up, setting on the edge of the bed,

"Do...You want to sleep in here?" She offered sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

Adam blinked slowly, before tensing. Opal jumped at his non-response, waving her hands in front of her,

"B-but if that makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to! I just thought I'd offer- if you didn't want to be alone you know-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" She chirped, blinking.

"I… would like that." Adam murmured, looking to the side.

Opal smiled, patting the spot next to her,

"Alright well, come on."

She slid to the other side of the bed, watching the faunus hesitantly sinking down onto the mattress. Adam laid on his back, being cautious of his horns in the process; the last thing he needed to do was poke her or tear the pillow open. Opal leaned over him to pull the canopy closed before not so gracefully flopping back to her original spot. A yawn escaped her, her hair sprawling out over the pillow. She offered a tired smile before pulling a blanket over herself,

"And Adam?"

"Hn."

"Don't be afraid to wake me up, okay?" Opal frowned, resting her hand on her cheek.

"I'm not a child. I can usually deal with it myself I just-" He paused, brows furrowing.

_"Adam!"_

Adam glanced away, shrugging loosely. He really didn't have an excuse. It… scared him. The jeering, the guilt, the hatred, he could take; but the thought of losing someone- losing someone to him. He felt her hand brush against his, his fingers twitching at the contact.

"I never said you were; but you don't have to do it alone."

His gaze shifted back to her, her eyes drooped with tiredness yet still having a small smile on her face. He carefully shifted to his side, pressing half his face into the pillow,

"I… know. It's just… difficult to adjust."

He felt as if he'd said that week after week. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he just get over it? A small yawn escaped her as she rubbed her eyes, poking his cheek haphazardly. He'd let it slide; this time.

"Changing takes time… Don't feel bad that s' hard for you…" She mumbled out, giving him a last pat on the cheek, "You're stubborn as a bull after all…"

"Tch."

"Okaaaay… G'night Adam…" Opal mused tiredly, stretching out as she rolled onto her side.

Adam glanced at her back, his eyes softening. He could feel his body relaxing into the overly soft mattress. His eyes slipped closed, a breath of relief escaping him. Just the knowledge that someone else was there, the slight warmth that occupied the space;

"Good night, Opal..."

It, for once, made him feel safe.


	15. Deja Vu

The morning after, the two woke up entangled. Opal discarded her body pillow at some point in the night in favor of Adam, leaving them in a mess of tangled limbs and unruly hair. It was a bit awkward for the two, though the tone quickly shifted thanks to Opal's playful jokes and Adam's sarcastic banter. They spent a good amount of time lounging in bed simply enjoying each other's company. She thankfully didn't pry for him to speak up on what had shaken him so badly, simply extending the invitation for when he was ready. When _he _was ready.

He would never truly be ready.

Adam knew she deserved an answer; and she would get one. Westley had graciously made time to come the next day- though he supposed the man would, considering Adam had specifically asked to speak with him. Adam had made sure to remain reserved and still held onto his stubborn tendencies, so if he asked to meet specifically; it must be of utmost importance. The mood was solem as the older man stepped through the door, wordlessly slipping his muddy shoes off and setting them to the side. Their greetings were brief, neither of the two seemingly willing to put off the coming storm.

However there was still one missing piece.

Westley began making his way up the stairs, Opal settled on the corner living room couch. Adam abruptly stopped in the hallway, his eyes flicking to her. She raised her eyebrows at him, her head cocking to the side. He took a deep breath, his brows knitting as he forced himself to look at her,

"I… want you to hear it. My… story." He choked out, his words threatening to catch in his throat.

Opal blinked, opening her mouth to speak but no words followed. She stood up and shuffled towards him, her brows furrowing,

"Are… Adam are you sure? I don't want you to push yourself-"

"I'm not. But I need to." He grunted, glancing to the side.

She offered a slight nod, glancing at Westley. He was standing at the base of the stairs, doing his best to not stare owlishly at the faunus. Opal smiled before pulling him into a hug, giving him a slight squeeze; exactly how she did the night prior. He let out a soft sigh, hesitantly pulling her in as he rested his chin against the top of her head.

Westley smiled gently at the two, watching them pull apart. He rested his hand under his chin, quirking a brow as they both glanced at him; startled,

"Oh, don't mind me." He waved his hand, heading up the staircase.

They both stepped away from each other, a slight flush on their cheeks. Adam scratched the back of his head before motioning to the stairs,

"Well… let's get this over with." He muttered, glancing to the side.

Opal playfully bumped him with his hip, smiling. He rolled his eyes, unable to stop the slight upturn of his lips as they made their way up the stairs. Westley was already settled in the small attic room, his foot rested on his knee. Opal and Adam settled onto the couch, the faunus taking a deep breath. He felt her fingers brush over his knuckles; reassurance. Adam took a deep breath, his brows knitting as his gaze shifted to the floor,

"I...was born into an Atleasian dust camp. Ever since I could remember it was all I knew. I didn't have a name, I had a number; I didn't have a home, I had a barracks," he paused, clenching his fists, "I was property."

Adam could feel anger bubbling within him, air blowing out of his nose. That same anger he couldn't control. He felt Opal's hand on his back, the simple gesture pulling him back to the moment. She offered a soft smile, gently squeezing his shoulder.

He let out a breath before continuing, brows furrowing,

"#4043, #4341, #7023; those were our names. My… Family," Adam paused, his shoulders relaxing.

A sad smile graced his lips as he thought back, brows knitting,

"My father's name was Azazel; my mother's Rose."

"Rose and Azazel…" Opal whispered thinking back to Adam's symbol, "You carried them with you… all this time."

Adam nodded loosely, gripping his hands,

"The flower for my mother, the thorns for my father- it was the least I could do to honor them," he paused again, closing his eyes, "To remind myself that it was _my fault._"

"Now Adam-" Westley started, only to be snapped at,

"Don't patronize me!" Adam growled, gritting his teeth.

His body went rigid, his defenses quickly rising. He could feel it- his anger rising at such a simple half statement. The voice in the back of his head told him to reason; that he was only trying to help.

But that didn't matter.

Adam knew why that night haunted him. Not because of the pain, not the loss- but the sheer _responsibility _of the whole disaster. It was his fault. If he hadn't lashed out, if he'd been a good little _slave_, if he'd just maybe _**waited. **_

They'd still be here. Beaten and broken; but still _alive_.

He jolted out of his seat, lashing out at Westley,

"Stop trying to tell me it wasn't my fault! You weren't there! You don't know the _countless_ mistakes I made!" He grit his teeth, eyes watering against his will, "Stop telling me that I'm a survivor- that I'm lucky!"

Adam wheezed, his balled fists coming up to his eyes. His body felt hot, though whether it was from anger or anguish; he didn't know,

"I've been a bane to each and every person I've ever come in contact with- no matter how hard I try. No matter…"

Opal gently pulled him back into his seat, watching his body slump. He couldn't show his face, choosing to keep his mixed emotions hidden behind his fists. She gently stroked his back, careful to avoid the wound on his chest. Westley took a deep breath before leaning forward, brows furrowed,

"Adam. I have never meant to offend nor patronize you. However, of all your acts, this one was truly not your fault," He paused as Adam glared across the room, lifting his hand, "Please- allow me to finish."

Adam slumped down further, hoping the cushions would swallow him then and there. Though unfortunately, such things wouldn't happen,

"I know that this is ingrained in you; this guilt. It was a traumatic experience- one that I wish I could prevent not just for you, but for all people on Remnant," Westley looked at him sympathetically, hands folded in his lap, "However the only ones to blame were those who committed the act. You were just a child, Adam. No child should ever need to bear a burden as heavy as yours, much less a loss as traumatic."

"You don't understand… It would have never happened if I'd just…" Adam trailed off, staring at the floor.

Opal rested her hand atop his, dipping her head down to his level,

"Adam whatever you did, it shouldn't have ever justified something so cruel." She cooed, her fingers combing through the hairs on his neck.

He let out a gentle sigh, the comforting sensation bringing a small wash of calm over him. It wasn't enough to replace the pain, but it was something. Westley stayed silent, waiting for the faunus to regain his composure before pressing,

"Are you well enough to continue?"

Opal opened her mouth to retort, before Adam stopped her. He loosely shook his head before smiling weakly. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, offering a small smile in return. He kept hold of her hand, enjoying the simple comfort her touch held. It was a sign of weakness, but frankly he didn't care.

"I'd lashed out the day prior… I was used as an example. As a symbol of how anyone could be beaten down and broken," Adam's fingers brushed against his scar, his body instinctively flinching at the memory-

"_ADAM!" _

His breath hitched as he closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. His hand began to tremble, his body going rigid. It was so hot, it burned, it-

"Adam- Adam it's okay. Remember, you're safe here." Opal gave his hand another light squeeze, gently tugging on his arm.

He exhaled, his breath seeming more ragged than it was prior,

"I was seven at the time."

"Oh Adam…" She whispered, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

Westley closed his eyes, his fingers resting against his temple. He'd seen branding done before- and the effects that came after. Yet on such a young child? He shook his head, his teeth gritting behind his lips. He wracked his mind, his curiosity burning in the back of his mind. Who would do such a horrid thing? To not only treat a child so brutally, but to brand him as property in such a grotesque place?

"Hindenburg…" Westerly breathed out, his hand moving to cover his mouth.

Adam's eyes darted to him, a chill running up his spine,

"How do you know that name?" His voice shook.

He hated it.

"I've had… Many patients, Adam. Only one man is known for such heinous acts." Westley spoke blandly, his eyes trained on the wall behind Adam, "Though he can hardly be called one."

Westley couldn't let his own feelings get the better of him. Regardless of his own thoughts, this wasn't about that beast of a man, nor was it about himself. Adam desperately needed this; to take a step forward, to leave behind the scorching nightmares and biting isolation he attempted to protect himself with. While his bond with Opal had grown, it wouldn't be enough to heal years of mental wounds left to fester,

"If you're alright to, please, continue. I apologize for my… Interruption." Westley forced a smile, beforing nodding to the faunus.

Adam offered a nod, his gaze shifting back towards the floor. It took him a moment to get speaking again; he needed to choose his words carefully, needed to explain himself, needed-

'_No.'_ Adam thought to himself, brows furrowing, '_No I don't. And I never have had to.' _

'_Not to them.'_

He squeezed Opal's hand, silently taking in the room. Fair floral scents flooded the room, the curtains fluttering with each breeze that blew past the opened windows. This wasn't that barren tundra; wasn't a hope-sapping mine. There were no slaves nor taskmasters; no overseers or soldiers.

Just _safety._

His free hand brushed across the tightly woven cushions, feeling the slight give under the slight pressure. They waited patiently for him to be at ease, Westley smiling as he watched the faunus wordlessly take in his surroundings.

_'So he has been listening to my advice.' _

"My parents… they planned to escape- but we were caught. My last memory of him was his goodbyes," his eyes watered as he bit his lip, looking down, "He stayed behind for us to get away. He died because…"

"He loved you," Opal's words were as gentle as her touch, a soft expression on her face, "He did it because he loved you both."

Adam looked at her doubtfully before Westley chimed in,

"I agree with Opal. There is no one to blame but those who committed the act," he smiled solely, "Your father was a brave man by the sounds of it."

"He was," Adam laughed bitterly, "He's likely rolling in his unmarked grave, wondering why he bothered."

"Now Adam; don't say things like that."

"It's the truth," he responded quickly, brows knit, "My father was a man of peace, not a cause of conflict."

Adam looked down at his scared hand- he could almost feel the viscous fluid dripping through his fingers, the grotesque metallic stench only being concealed by the sweet scent of blooms in the room. His palm was soon covered by Opal's, his eyes flicking to her. She was looking down at his feet before glancing to him,

"I won't lie to you. You did cause a lot of pain- a lot of fear," she squeezed his hands, "But you're trying. You're trying to change and you can."

She had such faith in him; hope. Not too far gone, not unredeemable. Opal smiled at him, bumping him gently,

"I know you can."

Adam offered a weak laugh, it quickly dying on his lips,

"I...Thank you," he smiled, his grip on her tightening as he dipped his head down, "Thank you…"

Opal pulled him in, rubbing his back as his forehead rested against her shoulder. She gently nosed his hair, listening to his unsteady breathing. Westley leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. Truthfully, when Opal had approached him with the proposition, he was minutes from contacting the Atleasian vanguard. He was skeptical during his first session, but the more time he spent with Adam, the more he began to feel for the boy.

That's right; a boy. A boy who had been stripped of his childhood too soon, who was forced into maturity leagues before his time. A life dictated by fear and misguided by hate. He was so quick to judge someone he knew nothing about.

It was a bit embarrassing, to be honest.

It was in his job to never judge another. To hear them when no one else would; to be a safe place. For them to voice their fears and help them in their time of need. Yet when it came to Adam, he was so close to turn his nose up at the faunus. The only reason he hadn't, well-

"_Westley love; what if Opal is right? What if he just needs a chance?" Adrien mused, shifting to his side as he propped himself up on his elbow._

"_Adrien he's a violent terrorist- there's no changing that." Westley groaned, sinking down into the mattress. _

"_You never know until you try, darling," the faunus removed his glasses, setting them on the bedside table, "I used to know a man who was quite an angry spitfire; once upon a time…"_

Westley smiled as the two pulled away from each other watching them sheepishly glance away from each other,

_'Reminds me of a certain couple…'_ Westley thought to himself, smiling.

Adam went on from there, detailing his childhood, the horrors he faced, the blatant violence he'd endured. The botched escape, the last words shared with his father.

"My mother… she wasn't very strong- but she ran with me in tow for what felt like hours," His breath hitched for a moment, his body tensing, "But they caught up to us. She used everything she had left to throw me forward before… before-"

His voice cracked as he looked down as Opal wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back,

"Shh- it's okay. We understand what happened. It's alright." She hushed, squeezing his hand.

Westley's brows furrowed, his head slightly cocking to the side. He quickly shook his head, blowing air out of his nose,

"I knew something traumatic must've happened but…" he murmured before regaining his composure, "I'm glad you trust us enough to tell your story. I can only imagine how-"

"That's not why I told you," he bit out weakly, looking to the side.

"I mean… I'm glad you told us- but why did you decide to tell us?" Opal asked gently, brows knit.

"I've been having… Nightmares. About them- the ones I attacked, my mother;" Adam's fists clenched, eyes squeezing shut, "about _him_."

"That night… it was the same as the others. The same I've had month after month but…" he trailed off, fighting the waiver in his voice, "_he was there._ He took-"

Adam stopped himself, the words dying on his lips. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't openly declare how pathetic and dependant he'd become. Even now he hung off her like a scared child, fussing and throwing fits yet melting at sweet words and soft coo's. Worst of all,

He was afraid of his old self.

He was horrified to look back- to _think_. Survival had been his first priority, then change, then power; then _war_. His mind wandered back to one of his earlier showers, the hot steam making the room feel suffocating, the water streaming down his body feeling thick and hot.

Red, it was all red- he was drenched from head to toe. He remembered slipping and falling against the wall, clinging to the curtain to keep himself upright. How everything was choked in that horrible red- the sound of the tap drowned out by screams and cries. How his scars burned as if they were still fresh;

How it all stopped as soon as she came.

Opal could bring him back with the smallest touch, with the simplest words, with the more insignificant actions. Anytime he strayed too far, anytime he began to lose himself in his own living nightmare; she was there to pull him out. And the thought of that safety being ripped away- away by _him_. It made his skin crawl.

He shook the thoughts away, sucking in a deep breath before exhaling,

"I want…. I want it to stop. But I don't know what to do." Adam forced out, brows furrowing.

Westley nodded, leaning back in his seat. He thought for a moment before humming,

"I understand. I have some suggestions if you'd be willing," he glanced to Opal, "for you as well, Opal."

"Of course," she chirped, sitting up in her seat attentively.

Adam nodded, looking down at his feet. He wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or relief, but he suddenly felt drained. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed, slumping down in his seat as the man began,

"For one, I want you to start keeping a dream journal. Write down recurring people, symbolism, places. Anything that you're seeing repeatedly," Westley tapped his pen on the arm of the chair, humming, "I also want you to find a hobby, something to blow off steam, _safely_."

"Next I want you to rearrange your current sleeping arrangements. Make it comfortable for you, a place that you feel safe in."

"How can I help?" Opal mused, cocking her head.

Westley nodded, resting his foot on his knee,

"Well of course I want you to be there as a support for him. Helping him find good recreation, making a safe space," he smiled at Adam, "You clearly trust her, so I want you to talk with her when you're struggling. Our sessions are important, however sometimes you might require more immediate help."

Adam quietly grumbled to himself, crossing his arms. The idea of being _more_ open made him sick to his stomach- but he just wanted it all to stop. He jolted as Opal took his hand, giving it a squeeze,

"Of course," she smiled at him playfully punching his shoulder, "Plus I can't have you doing badly after pulling you out of the ocean- think of how bad I'd look!"

Opal playfully pouted as Adam scrunched up his nose in feign disgust. The rest of the session went on more smoothly, the feeling of dread no longer as heavy as it once was. Of course Westley knew this was just the beginning, but it was small steps in the right direction. None had ever said his job would be an easy one-

Though it was rewarding when there was results to show.

They said their goodbyes, Adam even willing to offer a hesitant handshake as he left. As progressive as their session has been; something wasn't sitting right with him. Westley frowned, his brows knit as he made his way back to Argus. Listening to survivors stories was always hard- but that wasn't the case currently. Each victim had a unique story, a list of events that led them to their destination. Of course some were similar, but Adam's words echoed in the back of his mind.

As if he'd heard those same words before.

Westley sighed as he pulled his keys from his pocket, his mind elsewhere. As he stepped into the foyer, he wordlessly slipped off his shoes; his gunblade being carefully stored away in the side closet. The soft patter of webbed feet on the wood panels approached, Adrien's head poking out from behind the doorway. The faunus offered a soft smile, placing a soft kiss on his lips as Westley made his way out of the doorway,

"How did it go, love?" Adrien chirped, his fingers gently tucking unruly curls back, "You look exhausted."

Westley chuckled quietly, pulling his husband closer,

"It went… well. I just…" he paused, brows furrowing.

Adrien hummed at the mans conflicted expression, wordlessly leading him to the couch,

"What's bothering you, Wes?"

Westley sat down, rubbing his temples,

"I just… His story- it sounds so... familiar? I just feel as though I've heard it before."

"You've helped many faunus that have come from similar situations; it would make sense to hear similar stories, no?"

"Perhaps you're right- mayhaps I'm just overthinking the whole situation," Westley smiled gently, kissing Adrien's temple, "Thank you, my love."

"If I am then help me finish up dinner." He cooed, jumping as Westley made a swat for his behind as he got up, "Westley Dietrich Fromm! Have you no manners?"

Westley grinned, quirking a brow at the other as he leaned forward,

"You haven't gotten all the delinquent out of me just yet."

Adrien playfully scolded him, shaking his head,

"Oh you little… get over here!"

Westley laughed, pulling himself off the couch. He made his way to the kitchen, Adrien slightly bumping him with his hip. They finished up dinner quite quickly, Adrien fetching the silverware while Westley carried the plates; it was best for the faunus to carry the non breakable items. Settling down at the table, the brunette hummed, his chin resting on his hand.

They chatted as they ate, Adrien rattling on about his mundane day, a breath of fresh air from his emotionally charged session prior,

"Oh, and mum is doing just fine," he placed a hand on his chest, letting out a breath, "She was one of the first to be evacuated to Atlas and was safe."

Westley nodded, as he took a sip of his drink, humming,

"That's good news. I was worried for her with the scale of that attack on Mantle. Hard to believe all that's happening these...days…" he trailed off, brows furrowing.

"I know; it's hard to believe with everything-" Adrien paused, looking at Westley with concern, "Wes? Is something wrong?"

Westley dropped his cup, the glass clattering as it hit the table. The brunettes hand clasped over his mouth, Adrien jumping at the action,

"Westley!" He quickly got up, his hands darting to the others face; "What's wrong?! Do I need to call someone?!"

"I know her."

"What? Westley, what are you talking about?" Adrien blinked, turning the other to look at him, "Know who?"

Westley's eyes flicked from the table to his husband, the look of shock solidified on his face,

"I know Adam's mother."


	16. Heartache

So glad to see everyone enjoying some of the big story moments so far! I'm always really happy to see your comments and hope you all continue to enjoy what's to come!

* * *

Westley stared out the window, watching the frozen tundra blur together below him. His knee idly bounced as he leaned back in his seat, sighing deeply. He was by no means happy with what strings he had to pull to make this trip happen, and even less pleased with the destination.

Atlas; the city in the sky.

A technological marvel, the pinnacle of strength and status amongst Remnant- so they claimed.

Westley hated the city. Hated what it stood for, what it represented. A divide; privilege amongst men as if it's leaders and talking heads were something bordering on god-like. It made him sick just knowing how his own upbringing differed from those in Mantle. How those being raised there at this very moment were blind to the struggles of others. He saw the city appear through the clouds, grimacing at its uncharacteristically gnarled state.

His knuckles turned white as the ship landed, brows furrowing. He stood up, exhaling through his nose-

_'Back straight, eyes forward, chin up.' _He thought to himself, putting on a stoic expression.

He made his way down the steps, nodding to the disgruntled soldier at the end of the bridge.

"Westley."

Westley looked to the voice, a slight frown tugging at his lips,

"Edith."

The woman's brown hair was pulled back in a neat bun, her eyes sharp. Her arm was in a sling, the other firmly behind her back,

"I was surprised to see your request to come home- though I suppose it isn't a pleasure visit after all." She droned, quirking a brow.

"What can I say; I have deep concern for my patients," his shoes crunched against the snow caked landing strip, eyes shifting to her, "I'm glad you're alright."

Edith offerer an amused noise, a small smirk pulling on the corners of her lips,

"Strange to hear that coming from your lips, Wes." She hummed, tilting her chin up at him.

"Getting sentimental, Edi? How unlike you," he chuckled, raising a brow, "Remember to take care of yourself; Brothers know the core won't."

Westley heard her mutter, deciding to let the jab slide. He swiftly made his exit from the landing base, giving sharp looks anytime one dared to watch him pass. Most knew who he was- though not why he was here. His presence in Atlas was practically nonexistent. Being seen in Mantle was a common occurrence, though his home city not so much. Ever since his relationship with Adrien began, his family grew ever distant.

After they were engaged, their contact ceased completely. Not that he was surprised.

He eyed the sterile architecture, frowning as he took in the uncharacteristically marred by prior damage. A sigh escaped him as he traversed the town, each person he passed more somber than the last,

_'I suppose the shock is still settling in.' _He thought to himself, turning the corner into the more residential areas.

The neighborhoods seemed mostly unscathed- likely due to the higher amount of protection over the area. Most buildings appeared identical; sleek, modern townhouses and apartments uniformly slotted down the streets.

How boring.

Westley stuffed his hands in his coat pockets as he walked, tucking his chin further into his scarf. He could only assume the heating grid must have been damaged in some way. It was unusual for Atlas to be _this _cold. His bitter mood changed as he ventured into a seemingly older neighborhood; still high class but holding much more charm than the one prior.

Townhouses and apartments differed; some built up of cobblestone, some of aged wood with detailed inlays. He made his way up the path to one, smiling at the delicate molding that accented the doorframe. Barren planters lined the pathway, most likely risen after the cold had set in. Taking a deep breath, Westley rang the bell, his hands clasping behind his back as he waited.

"Coming!" He heard from the other side of the door.

The door unlocked, the man blinking,

"Mr. Fromm? I'm surprised to see you- what are you doing in Atlas?"

He was a bit older than Westley, his swept back blonde hair peppered with silver streaks. He had a gentle expression, his soft green eyes filled with confusion.

"Now now, no need for such formalities. I was concerned for you two after what's happened and…" Westley paused, brows furrowing, "I have something of the utmost importance to talk with you two about, Xander."

Xander cocked his head a bit, before holding the door open,

"I… see. Please come in."

The small home was clean and refined, modern minimal elements mixed with a more soft classical touch. Westley careful took off his shoes, setting them by the door,

"You don't have to take them off if you prefer; it's quite alright."

"Just a habit, my friend. Adrien would have my head knowing I dirtied someone's floor." He chuckled, smiling.

"Westley; dear what are you doing all the way up in Atlas?"

Westley looked up, offering a small smile,

"Unfortunately, it isn't a pleasure visit," he paused, tucking his hands behind his back,

"I have things of utmost importance to discuss with you, Rose."

Her ears perked up, soft red curls framing her face. Her blue eye was contrasted by the eyepatch that covered her left; it was a large silk rose and leaves, small gold embellishments hanging across her cheek. The scars across her chest and shoulders were exposed by the shoulder less dress she wore, the haunting marks old and faded.

"Oh- yes, of course. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine but… it will make more sense when I explain."

Rose nodded, beckoning the two men over,

"I just tidied up the den- Xander just started a fire as well." She smiled, heading to the couch.

"I'll get us some drinks- you're a coffee man if I remember?" Xander hummed, heading to the kitchen.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble. The flight to Atlas was quite… tiring."

Westley headed to the den, his gaze shifting to Rose. She idly fluffed the pillows before smoothing out the throw blanket placed on one of the cushions. He looked to the armchair off to the side, his eyes softening.

A small stuffed bear was propped up in the seat; its fur was fully matted, the buttons that took place of its eyes clearly resewn time and time again. Patches here, mended tears there. Regardless it looked well taken care of, despite its age.

"What was it you needed to talk to us about, Westley?"

They settled down on the couch, Westley taking a deep breath as he caught eye contact with her,

"I need you to swear to me: nothing I say can leave this house, understand?"

Rose nodded hesitantly, brows knit with concern,

"I understand, but I've never seen you so… Scattered? I don't mean to offend but-"

"Not at all, Rose. It's true I've been… conflicted. Quite a bit has happened as of late."

Her lips pursed as she looked at him with concern, offering another nod. Westley took a deep breath before locking eyes with her,

"Rose- is Adam Taurus; the prior Whitefang leader, your son?"

She looked startled at the mentioned, her lips pulling into a thin line,

"No-no; Westley my son died _14 _years ago, you know that." She held her arms, eyes watering, "I… I don't understand…"

"What are you on about, Westley?" Xander set the mugs down on the coffee table, the man slightly bristling and his blunt question.

"I don't mean to bring up any painful memories, you know that," He took the mug, watching the steam rise from it, "However…"

"However?" He mused, brows furrowing.

"Rose I believe Adam Taurus is your son," his breath hitched as he looked to her, "Because…"

_'What is stopping you from getting arrested right now?' _Echoed in the back of his head, brows furrowing, '_No- Regardless I can't keep her in the dark about this.'_

"Because he told me your story."

"What?!" Xander bit out, quickly moving to pull the curtains shut, "Westley are you insane?! You're speaking with a known terrorist?!"

"Xander listen-" he began, sitting up in his seat, "Trust me I know, I had the same reaction-"

"Look it doesn't matter what I think; if someone finds out-" he rubbed his temples gritting his teeth, "And we were past this! You yourself reasoned that it was nothing more than Atlas trying to smear a dead boys name!"

"I am aware of the risk that I am taking, Xander. And so is Adrien- we made this decision _together._" Westley replied firmly, holding his position, "I would not have come to you two unless I had ample reason to believe it was him."

It was his job to be an advocate for anyone who went through any sort of trauma- and he would not make the same misjudgement as before. Rose sat on the couch, staring at her feet. Her hands came up to her mouth as her eyes watered, her breath hitching. The two men's attention shifted to her, Xander immediately kneeling in front of her,

"Rose- are you alright?"

"No-no it can't be him it-" she whispered, her voice soft and weak, "His...His face- does he…?"

"The brand?" Westley sighed, "He… Yes. And many more scars in addition."

Xander rested his thumb and forefinger against his chin, brows knit tightly,

"You really believe that, that… Man… That it's him?"

"I would not have made this journey if I had any reason to believe otherwise."

Rose's ears drooped against her head, her body trembling,

"It's my fault-" she choked out, letting out a sob, "I never looked for him; I gave up hope and… and…"

Rose doubled over, sobbing into her hands,

"I've failed my son, _again!" _She cried, shaking her head.

Her ears flattened against her head, Westley's hand resting on her back as he sat back down,

"Rose…I'm-"

"No. Don't apologize to me," she wiped her eyes, looking to the small bear nestled in the corner chair, "There are no words to describe what kind of mother I've been."

Rose looked to Westley, grabbing his arms,

"Is he well? You're human and he's speaking with you- is he better? Is he safe?" Her tightened as she spoke, tears still threatening to spill over.

"He's… progressing. But he's in a lot of pain, Rose. Mentally," he placed his hand atop of hers, looking at her with a gentle gaze, "He believes your dead, Rose. He blames himself for you and Azazel. I believe that's where his path… began in a sense."

Rose's hand clasped over her mouth again as more tears spilled from her eyes,

"If I had looked for him- If I had done _something_."

Xander shook his head, taking a seat on the other side of the woman,

"This burden isn't only yours. I… hold responsibility as well. I should have intervened before that day even happened."

The man looked down, clasping his hands together,

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more- no. No, that I _didn't_ do more."

Rose leaned into him, shaking her head as he held her. Westley smiled sadly at the two, giving them their moment. Xander had been the one to initially approach him all those years ago, seeking help for Rose. He originally thought them as a couple- the naive notion of forbidden love as he came to realize.

Though that had never been the case.

It had become clear to him that while the two were close; there were no romantic feelings involved. They cared deeply for each other, but for Rose, no one could ever replace her husband. While Xander's original dedication to the woman's care stemmed from guilt, it didn't take long for them to grow closer; the feeling of duty soon became a desire for companionship. She took a deep breath, tucking her hair behind her ear,

"I… I'm sorry, Westley. I just…"

"No need to apologize, Rose. It's understandable with what I just told you." Westley smiled weakly, glancing to Xander, "And as I feel as though I have said quite often lately; those who committed the act are the ones who should bear this responsibility."

"Yet we know such things will never happen." The man sighed deeply, eyes closing.

Rose place a hand on his forearm,

"Xander, please don't blame yourself. You've helped so many faunus over your time-"

"But how many more had to die because I didn't act quickly enough?" He snapped out, before looking away, "I… Apologize. I didn't mean to be snappish, it's just…"

"A delicate subject, I'm sure." Westley finished, Xander nodding in response.

"Can I… can I see him?" Rose whispered, a conflicted look on her face.

"That's what I came to inquire about. It's a delicate subject but I believe that keeping something like this from him would cause more pain than facing his reality."

Rose nodded weakly, taking the handkerchief Xander offered to her,

"He… he will truly hate me, won't he?"

"Now Rose-" Xander began, only to be dismissed with a shake of her head,

"No. No Xander; he will have good reason to not accept me. I will accept that judgment-" she smiled sadly, dabbing her eyes, "I just want to see that he's safe- that he's _alive._"

Rose sniffled, offering a weak laugh,

"My son is alive…" she sobbed again as Xander wrapped his arm around her, her head resting against his chest.

"I'll see what strings I can pull to get you down to Argus," he scratched the back of his head, "However… I'm not sure how he'll react. So best be prepared for anything."

The two nodded, taking a moment of silence to let the information sink in. Westley and Xander discussed the upcoming trip, Rose staring down at her cup wordlessly,

"I believe I can… persuade Edith to arrange something." Westley hummed, scratching at his beard.

"Perhaps my prior association with the military may be of some assistance;" Xander smiled, "Though I suppose my discharge may result in some questions."

Westley chuckled a bit at that, shaking his head,

"No need, Xander. I view it as my responsibility to take care of your arrangements."

Xander offered a nod, leaning back in his seat. Rose's chin was rested on her thumb and forefinger, brows furrowed. She'd been quiet since they'd begun talking about their travel arrangements. It was a bit worrisome to Westley, though it was understandable; however the woman looked as if she had something to say, but lacked the intention to speak up.

"Rose? Is everything alright?" He inquired, cocking his head slightly.

Her ears flicked towards him, blinking. The area around her bright blue eye was still slightly raw from crying; it reminded him of Adam. Though instead of pain and anguish, it was filled with uncertainty and hope.

"Oh- I… yes. Yes I just…" she paused, a sad smile on her face, "Westley would you… tell me about him?"

Rose glanced up at him, brows knitting,

"I believe you know him more than I, now. I just… wish to know what kind of man he's become."

Westley's eyes widened before he smiled gently, offering a soft chuckle,

"Well… he's an interesting character, I'd say."

"How did you two meet?"

She smiled, leaning forward. The corners of her eye wrinkled, her lips pursed with interest. He could see the slight glassiness in her eyes, her worry and doubt overshadowed by hope. He took a sip of his coffee, humming. Of course, he'd stay true to his word; all that he'd spoken to Adam about would be kept to himself. Though some of the others more domestics and vague description of his current lifestyle couldn't hurt,

"Let's just say it wasn't the most peaceful meeting…."


End file.
